Never the Same
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Sequel to Not The Same. Charlie and New Directions are preparing for Nationals. Will they repeat as champions? Plus what will happen when the Class of 2013 graduates and new faces show up in the new school year? Charlie/Sam
1. Number 1

We were in the choir room. I was on piano duty since Brad had the day off. Sam was rapping.

_Return of the trout, get up, what it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't  
Looking for a better way to get out of bed instead of looking on the internet  
And checking a new hit me get up, fresh out pimp struck walking a little bit of humble little bit  
Of cautious somewhere in-between like Rocky and Cosby sweatergang nope-nope yall can't copy  
Yup bad moonwalking this here is our party my posse's been on Broadway and we did it our way  
Grown music, I shed my skin and put my bones into everything that I record to it  
Let that stage light go and shine down on me, got that Bob Barker suit and plinko in my style  
Money stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds, but I do that to pass the torch  
And put it on for my town, trust me i-n-d-e-p-e-n-d-e-n-t hustler chasing dreams since I was 14  
With the four track bussing halfway cross that city with the backpack crushing_

_Caution, labels out here no they can't tell me nothing  
We gave that to the people, spread it across the country  
Caution, labels out here no they can't tell me nothing  
We gave that to the people, spread it across the country_

**Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us  
Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us**

At that moment, Mr. Schue walked into the room and we stopped.

"There's no reason that you should stop on my account." He declared. "I want you to feel like the ceiling can't hold you. We're number one right now. In fact, our assignment for this week is going to #1, songs that topped the Hot 100."

You know that was a pretty broad subject. There were over a thousand songs that topped the chart, including some by some of my favorites. I didn't want to go first this time. I needed to get ready for tonight. I was inviting all of the girls from Glee over to properly welcome Katie to the club. I wanted to find out more about her. This was going to be the first ever sleepover that I hosted.

"So if I want to sing something, do I just go up there?" Katie asked Mr. Schue.

"Sure, if you want." Mr. Schue stated as Katie moved to the center of the room.

_I remember when we broke up the first time  
Saying this is it I've had enough cause it seems like  
We haven't seen each other in a month  
When said you needed space what?  
Then you come around again and say  
Baby I miss you and swear I'm gonna change  
Remember how that lasted for a day  
I say I hate you, we break, you call me, I love you_

_Ooh we called it off again last night  
But ooh this time, this time I'm telling you I'm telling you_

_We are never ever, ever getting back together  
We are never ever, ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever, ever, ever getting back together (_Like ever)

So calls me up and is like "I still love you"  
And I'm like "I mean this is exhausting you know"  
We are never getting back together like ever

_No, We are never ever, ever getting back together  
We are never ever, ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever, ever, ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever, ever, ever getting back together_

"That was great, Katie." Mr. Schue told her.

So Sugar, Katie, Tina, Marley, and Kitty all came over to my house around 7:00. I wanted this to be a fun night with nothing too serious. I also wanted this to go better than the Grease sleepover. I mean we were all a lot closer now.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Sugar asked.

"Well I've ordered pizza." I stated. "I wanted us to go around the room and tell each other something that we don't know about each other."

"I'll start." Tina declared. "When I was sophomore, I faked a stutter so I wouldn't have to talk to people."

"I got kicked out of my old school for making out with my History teacher." I remarked.

"Does it have to be embarrassing?" Katie asked. "I mean I don't know if any of you know that I play soccer."

"My dad is a mob consultant." Sugar stated.

"When I was a kid, I once saw my cat having sex with a stray." Marley replied. Okay, that was weird.

"I was molested by a friend's older brother when I was younger." Kitty said slowly. "I never told."

"Oh my god, that's terrible." I told her. "He needs to be punished."

"I can't do anything about it because he died in Afghanistan." Kitty replied tearfully. We all gave her a hug.

"I want to sing something." Sugar remarked. She looked Kitty in the eye. I was a bit confused by this.

_Hey there Delilah, what's it like in New York City  
I'm a thousand miles away, but girl tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do Times Square can shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true_

_Hey there Delilah, don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right here if you get lonely, give this song another listen  
Close your eyes, listen to my voice it's my disguise  
I'm by your side_

_Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
What you do to me_

_A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends will all make fun of us  
But we'll just laugh along because  
We know that none of them have felt this way  
Delilah, I can promise you that buy the time that we get through  
The world will never ever be the same and you're to blame_

_Hey there Delilah, you be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school and I'll be making history  
Like I do, you'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you this one's for you_

_Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
What you do to me_

Okay, now that was a love song. I was a bit surprised. I was also a bit surprised when Kitty was the one to kiss Sugar. That was unexpected. Did I just play matchmaker?

"Okay, how about we have some food?" I asked, needing to change the subject. Kitty and Sugar were basically touching each other all night. I never, never, would have pegged the two of them as couple material. I was only a little uncomfortable watching it because the rest of us did not have any of our significant others here with us.

When we got to Glee the next day, I decided to sing my favorite number one.

_Hey, hey you, you I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey you, you I could be your girlfriend  
Hey, hey you, you I know that you like me  
No way, no way know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey you, you I want to be your girlfriend _

_You're so fine I want you mine you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright  
Don't pretend I thinking you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah I'm the one and only princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking bout_

_Hey, hey you, you I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey you, you I could be your girlfriend  
Hey, hey you, you I know that you like me  
No way, no way know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey you, you I want to be your girlfriend _

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can cause I can do it better  
There's no other so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid what the hell were you thinking  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can cause I can do it better  
There's no other so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid what the hell were you thinking_

_Hey, hey you, you I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey you, you I could be your girlfriend  
Hey, hey you, you I know that you like me  
No way, no way know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey you, you I want to be your girlfriend _

After school, I went over to Sam's apartment. I was tutoring him in classes that I hadn't even taken yet. I wanted him to be ready for Finals because he needed to do well to get scholarships whenever he does to college.

"Are you sure that you want to wait two years?" I asked him once again.

"I don't want to go to college without you." Sam told me.

"I just want to point out that a good percent of high school romances don't work out." I responded. "I just want you to keep your options open."

"So were you going to make dinner tonight?" He asked me. I had cooked for him once before and it turned out pretty well.

"Yeah, I should probably go do that." I declared as I went into the kitchen. I looked inside and saw there was an assortment of red and black letters that read "CHARLIE, PROM?"

"Sam!" I yelled for him. He came out and looked over the letters.

"I wonder who put those there." He stated.

"Yes, I'll go to prom with you, but you didn't need this stunt." I told him.

"You know I like to go big." He told me. "I also have a song for you."

_The power of love is a curious thing  
Make a one man weep make another man sing  
Change a hawk to a little white dove  
More than a feeling, that's the power of love_

_Tougher than diamonds, rich like cream  
Stronger and harder than a bad girl's dream  
Make a bad one good, make a wrong one right  
The power of love will keep you home at night_

_Don't need money, don't take fame  
Don't need no credit card to ride this train  
It's strong and it's sudden, it can be cruel sometimes  
But it might just save your life, that's the power of love  
That's the power of love _

_They say that all in love is fair, but you don't care.  
But you know what to do, when it gets hold of you  
And with a little help from above, you feel the power of love  
Can you feel it?_

_Don't need money, don't take fame  
Don't need no credit card to ride this train  
Tougher than diamonds and strong like steel  
You won't feel nothing till you feel, feel the power  
Just feel the power of love  
That's the power, that's the power of love  
You feel the power of love  
You feel the power of love  
You feel the power of love_

"You're a dork." I told him before I ran my fingers through his hair. "So what do you think our chances at Nationals really are? Do you think we can repeat as champs?"

"I don't know. I've heard pretty good things about this group called Throat Explosion from Indiana." He remarked. That's really their name?

"Am I the only one that thinks that name is honorably inappropriate?" I asked. "I mean that's worse than ours that sounds like Nude Erections."

"Okay all of this unintentional dirty talk is kind of turning me on." Sam admitted.

"We need to eat dinner first." I declared. I just looked him over and got on the table. "Who am I kidding? Let's just do it and then we can have dinner, but we really need to get some studying done tonight."

I don't think anyone else would have wanted to eat dinner at the table. It's too bad we can't get Mr. Schue to change our name to something that sounds like less of an innuendo.

After a night of studying, I couldn't help but notice that Sam couldn't have been as stupid as his SAT score would suggest. I knew that I needed to look into it to see if there was a mistake. Maybe more than one Samuel Evans took the test. I mean I still don't believe that Brittany is a super genius.

The next day, I decided to call the SAT people to see if I could check to see if they made a mistake.

"Can I help you?" The secretary asked me.

"Yes, I need to talk about a test score. I know that you probably don't do this, but I just want to make sure that you didn't make a mistake with my boyfriend's results. His name is Samuel Dwight Evans."

So there is a definite storyline for Sugar in this one. She even got a song. Also Charlie is looking into Sam's scores. Will she find the mistake that she is looking for? The songs in this chapter "Can't Hold Us" by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis, "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" by Taylor Swift, "Hey There Delilah" by The Plain White Ts, "Girlfriend" by Avril, and "The Power of Love" by Huey Lewis. Please don't forget to review.


	2. Tim and Tina

They told me that they would get back to me with the results. I guess the fact that they were double-checking was good at least. In the morning in Glee Club, Sam started to sing one of his favorite songs.

_1, 2, 3 like a bird I sing  
Cause you've given me the most beautiful set of wings_

_I'm down to my last dollar, I've walked right through my shoes  
Just a small reminder of the hell that I've gone through  
But look at me still smiling cause I'm wondering what I'll do  
Since I aint got nothing I got nothing to lose_

_Everybody say ha-ha-ha-ha (_**Ha-ha-ha-ha)**

_My friends are always giving me watches, hats, and wine  
That's how I know this is serious, that's how I know it's time  
I don't have to worry about things that I don't have  
Cause if I aint got nothing, I got nothing to hold me back_

_And 1, 2, 3 like a bird I sing  
Cause you've given me the most beautiful set of wings  
And I'm so glad you're here today  
Cause tomorrow I might have to go and fly away  
Fly away, fly away, fly away, fly away_

_Look at me so free, nothing's holding me down  
Look at me so free, I can't keep my feet on the ground_

_And 1, 2, 3 like a bird I sing  
Cause you've given me the most beautiful set of wings  
And I'm so glad you're here today  
Cause tomorrow I might have to go and fly away  
Fly away, fly away, fly away, fly away_

_1, 2, 3 like a bird I sing  
Cause you've given me the most beautiful set of wings_

"Good morning, everyone." Figgins said over the intercom as Mr. Schue walked into the room. "I am here to announce the theme of this year's prom and also the nominees for king and queen. This year's theme is Nashville, the city, not the television show. The nominees for King are: Blaine Anderson, Artie Abrams, and Stoner Brett. The nominees for Queen are: Lauren Zizes, Tina Cohen-Chang, and Kitty Wilde. That is all."

"But I'm a sophomore." Kitty commented.

"Did I seriously not get nominated?" Sam questioned.

"Okay, since the theme is Nashville, we will be singing Tim McGraw songs at prom." Mr. Schue announced. That would be a good way for Katie, Ryder, Marley, and Jake to go since we were the entertainment. I had chosen a black dress for my gown. My mom was excited that I was going.

"Can we sing this song?" I questioned before I started.

_He said the way my blue eyes shine put those Georgia stars to shame, I said that's a lie  
Just boy in a Chevy truck that had a tendency of getting stuck on back roads at night  
And I was right there beside him all summer long  
And then the time we woke up to find that summer gone_

_Well when you think Tim McGraw  
The one we danced to all night long  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think my head on your chest and my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think of me_

_And I'm back for the first time since then, I'm standing on your street  
And there's a letter left on your doorstep and the first time that you'll read_

_Is when you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favorite song  
Some day you're turn your radio on  
I hope it takes you back to that place  
When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest and my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw I hope you think of me  
Oh think of me_

_You said the way my blue shine put those Georgia stars to shame that night, I said that's a lie _

"I think we should stick to actual Tim McGraw songs." Mr. Schue suggested. I guess there was always the new Tim McGraw/Taylor Swift collaboration, which is kind of funny in hindsight. Right now, I figured it would be best for me to cheer Sam up.

"Hey, it doesn't matter that you didn't get nominated." I told him. "You have a beautiful date and that's all that matters. I pointed out. For all we know, you could get a bunch of write-in votes. And like I said, you have me and that's all that matters."

"I just want to do something that people will remember me for." He admitted.

"Well, you're going to lead us to National title." I told him. "You are great and it doesn't matter if people remember anything. I hear you're going to one best looking in the yearbook and we might win cutest couple, which is a bit weird, but I'm not complaining. Do you want me to sing a Tim McGraw song?"

"No, I think I'm good." He replied as he picked me up and kissed me. "You know I love you so much and wouldn't trade you for anyone, not even Jennifer Lawrence."

"I might trade you for Jennifer Lawrence." I joked. "But seriously, we're going to have a great time at prom."

The next day, the first thing that we noticed around the school were posters of Kitty's head photoshopped on someone else's body. I was confused because she said that she would support Tina for prom queen.

"I didn't do this." Kitty declared. "That's my head on Olivia Munn's body. I don't even have Photoshop."

"I really can't believe that you would do this." Sugar replied angrily. That is one pissed-off girlfriend. Everyone else added on the scolding, which I don't think was necessary.

"Why does no one believe me?" Kitty asked. "Oh right, habitual liar."

"I believe you." I told her. "Do you want help getting rid of these?"

She began to sing as we took them down together.

_I know how to hold a grudge, I can send a bridge up in smoke  
I can't count the people I've let down, the hearts I've broke  
You aint gotta dig too deep if you wanna find some dirt on me  
But I'm learning who you've been aint who you gotta be_

_It's gonna be an uphill climb, aw honey I won't lie  
I aint no angel, I still got a few more dances with the devil  
I'm cleaning up my act little by little, I'm getting there  
I can finally stand the girl in the mirror I see  
I aint as good as I'm gonna get, but I'm better than I used to be_

_I aint no angel, I still got a few more dances with the devil  
I'm cleaning up my act little by little, I'm getting there  
I can finally stand the girl in the mirror I see  
I aint as good as I'm gonna get, but I'm better than I used to be_

I really did think that Kitty had changed. The fact that she was in a relationship with Sugar or that she opened up to us about her past really spoke volumes. She was better than she used to be.

We began our opening number at Prom. Ryder and Katie were singing and I was playing piano. I probably do some singing on my own sometime later.

**Cause it's all in my head **_I think about it _**over and over again  
**_And I can't keep _**picturing you with him and it hurts so bad  
Cause it's all in my head **_I think about it _**over and over again  
**_I replay it _**over and over again and I can't take it, I can't shake it no**

_I can't wait to see wanna see you if you still got that look in your eyes  
That one you had for me before we said our goodbyes  
And it's a shame that we gotta spend our time being mad about the same things  
_**Over and over again **_ about the same things _**over and over again  
**

_But I think she's leaving, oh man she's leaving  
I don't know what else to do (I _**Can't go on not loving you)**

**Cause it's all in my head **_I think about it _**over and over again  
**_And I can't keep _**picturing you with him and it hurts so bad  
Cause it's all in my head **_I think about it _**over and over again  
**_I replay it _**over and over again and I can't take it, I can't shake it no**

_Now that I realize that I'm going down  
From all this pain you put me through  
_**Every time I close my eyes I lock it down  
I can't go on not loving you **

**Cause it's all in my head **_I think about it _**over and over again  
**_And I can't keep _**picturing you with him and it hurts so bad  
Cause it's all in my head **_I think about it _**over and over again  
**_I replay it _**over and over again and I can't take it, I can't shake it no**

Afterwards, I headed to the dancefloor and began to sway to the music with Sam.

"So I have something that I need to tell you." I declared. "I talked to the people over at the SAT office and I asked them to double check your score. I haven't heard back yet, but I'm pretty sure that you didn't do as bad as you did."

"Why did you do that?" He asked me in confusion. "I was going to retake it later."

"You might not need to retake it." I argued. "If you got a good enough score, you'll be able to get scholarships. I'm not saying that you have to go to college right away, but you are going to need the money for it."

"I can't believe that you did this without asking me." He stated as he broke away from me and walked away. I can't believe that he was upset at me for trying to help him. What did I do wrong?

At that point, Blaine and Artie went up to sing an up-tempo song.

_1986 Harley, blowing smoke and sucking oil__  
__My daddy said, 'Buy it and you're crazy boy'__  
__You can't tell me nothin_

_It took me two months to fix it up__  
__And one day to lay her down__  
__I got a little hitch in my get-along now__  
__You can't tell me nothin_

_Talk is cheap and free advice__  
__Is worth the price you pay__  
__I had to find out for myself the hard way__  
__You can't tell me nothin_

_They say drinking will kill you  
The same thing for rolling smokes  
But that's two of the three things that I like most  
You can't tell me nothin_

_I know what the good book preaches  
But I know how I am  
I just hope somebody up there understands  
You can't tell me nothin_

At that point, they began to call for the king and queen. Apparently they were going to give cowboy hats to the winners, because obviously everyone in Nashville wore cowboy hats. It turned out that king and queen were Stoner Brett and Tina. Well that was unexpected. Okay, I was shocked. I don't know if that's a dark horse victory or a flat out invisible horse victory, but I was glad for Tina. At least I was until I realized something. I noticed one of the Cheerios had an evil smirk on her face. Oh crap. It was at that point that a bucket of slush fell on top of Tina. I'm tempted to run in case she has some previously unseen psychic powers. Well she didn't look pissed. She was crying. Then the bucket fell on Stoner Brett and everyone started laughing. She ran off the stage and we knew that we had to follow her and cheer her up. Who would seriously rip off _Carrie_? That's not worth the potential risk. We found her in the choir room.

"We need to get you out of those wet clothes and into something dry." Marley declared.

"Just leave me alone." Tina ordered. "I just thought that I could be the girl that everyone likes, but I'm not that girl. I'm going home."

"No, you're not." I argued. "You are the queen. A queen doesn't let anything stop them. You're the ruler and you need to rule."

"I don't even have a dress to wear." Tina wept.

"Take mine." Kitty offered. There was the proof that she had definitely changed.

"We're all with you." Blaine told her. "You can be the girl if you want to."

We all helped dry her off before she changed into Kitty's dress.

"Can we still dance together?" Sugar asked the blonde.

"Of course." Kitty replied.

"Sam, do you want to talk about earlier?" I questioned. "We'll catch up."

"Well you two are on next so don't take too long." Jake reminded us.

"I'm sorry that I went behind your back, but I only want to do well by you." I explained. "I wanted you to have the ability to go to school whenever you want. I don't want to hold you back."

"I think I may have overreacted a little." He admitted. "I guess this is the kind of thing that we need to talk about as graduation comes closer."

"How about we just go out there and sing right now?" I suggested. "We can figure the rest out later."

He smiled and took my hand before we headed to the stage.

_Bet your window's rolled down and your hair's pulled back  
And I bet you got no idea you're going way too fast  
You're trying not to think about what went wrong  
You're trying not to stop till you get where you're going  
You're trying to stay awake so bet you turned on the radio  
And the song goes _

**I can't live without you, I can't live without you baby  
I can't live without you, I can't live without you baby**

_**The highway won't hold you tonight  
The highway don't know you're alive  
The highway don't care if you're all alone  
But I do, I do  
The highway won't dry your tears  
The highway don't need you here  
The highway don't care if you're coming home  
But I do, I do **_

**I can't live without you, I can't live without you baby  
I can't live without you, I can't live without you baby**

_**The highway don't care  
The highway don't care  
The highway don't care  
But I do, I do **_

_The highway don't care  
_**I can't live without you, I can't live without you baby  
**_The highway don't care  
_**I can't live without you, I can't live without you baby  
**_But I do, I do_  
**I can't live without you, I can't live without you baby**

So a lot of what happened in the episode still happened. This will be the only one really similar to the show. The songs in this chapter are "Tim McGraw" by Taylor Swift, "Over and Over" from Nelly's Suit, "Last Dollar (Fly Away)" from Let It Go, "Can't Tell Me Nothin" from Live Like You Were Dying, "Better Than I Used to Be" from Emotional Traffic and "Highway Don't Care" from Two Lanes of Freedom. Please don't forget to review.


	3. Identity

It was just before school when I got the call. It was from the SAT people. I answered it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Is this Charlotte Fabray?" The woman asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"What was the score that your boyfriend received?" She questioned. I guess I should have mentioned that.

"It was under 300." I replied.

"Then there was an error. Samuel Dwight Evans scored a 650." She replied. That was definitely good news.

"Thank you." I replied before hanging up. I didn't have time to tell Sam before I had to get to class, but I was sure that he would be thrilled.

I walked into Glee with Marley and Katie where we found out that Throat Explosion, which once again is a terrible name, was doing Lady GaGa at Nationals. I personally think that they wanted people to think they were doing her, when they really doing something else.

Mr. Schue then came in and began to write something on the board: Katy and GaGa. You've got to be kidding me.

"Katy and GaGa: here we have two very different style of performers. We have the family-friendly works of Katy and the edgy works of GaGa. What I want you to do this week is find what kind of artist you are and as a group perform the opposite."

"I don't mean to interrupt, but this assignment sucks." I stated. "There are way more than two kinds of performers and I don't want to be grouped into one of them. Furthermore, Katy Perry is not family-friendly. 'Ur So Gay' and 'ET' are prime examples. Making fun of a guy for being effeminate and having sex with aliens, possibly being raped by them is not family friendly. On top of that she can't sing. There is no way that I'm gonna do this."

"Okay, you bring up a nice point." Mr. Schue agreed as he erased the board and wrote IDENTITY on it. "Instead I want you guys to figure out your musical identities and role models. I do want you to come in and perform in an outfit close to one that they wore."

Now this I could get behind. I can't believe that Mr. Schue actually listened to an idea for a change.

"What if our role model doesn't really have an iconic outfit?" Katie asked. "I mean I want to do Kelly Clarkson, but she doesn't really have a memorable outfit."

"There's always album covers." Mr. Schue pointed out.

So, at that point, I decided to finally tell Sam the good news. Before I could, he kissed me.

"You know not that I don't want to kiss you right now, but I have something that I need to say to you." I told him as he began to listen. "I got a call back today and they told me that your score was actually 650, which is about average."

"So have you decided on who you want to perform?" He asked with a smile. I expected more of a reaction to that.

"I think it should be pretty obvious." I told him. "I need to go to Goodwill to see if I can find the clothes."

The next day, I was dressed in a white tank top with a black tie and black cargo pants.

Uh huh, life's like this  
Uh huh, that's the way it is  
Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, that's the way it is

_Chill out whatcha yelling for  
Lay back it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be, you will see_

_I like you the way you are  
When we're driving in your car  
When you're talking to me one-on-one but you've become_

_Somebody else around everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me_

_Tell me why'd you have to go and make things so complicated  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else, it's getting me frustrated  
Life's like this you fall and you crawl and break and you take what you get and you turn it into  
Honestly promise me I'm never gonna find you faking  
No, no, no_

_No, no, no, no, no, no_

_Chill out whatcha yelling for  
Lay back it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be, you will see_

_Somebody else around everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me_

_Tell me why'd you have to go and make things so complicated  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else, it's getting me frustrated  
Life's like this you fall and you crawl and break and you take what you get and you turn it into  
Honestly promise me I'm never gonna find you faking  
No, no, no_

"That was great, Charlie." Mr. Schue declared. "It's also a great song about being who you are. Does anyone else want to go today?"

"Yeah, I'll go." Marley volunteered. I noticed that she was wearing a black strapless dress.

_Can you feel me when I think about you?  
With every breath I take  
Every minute, no matter what I do  
My world is an empty place  
Like I've been wandering the desert for a thousand days  
Don't know if it's a mirage but I always see your face baby_

_I'm missing you so much, can't help I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side, don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain oh whoa oh_

_So let this drought come to an end  
And make this desert flower again  
I need you here, I can't explain  
But a day without you is like a year without rain_

_I'm missing you so much, can't help I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side, don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain oh whoa oh_

Now, Selena Gomez is family friendly, not Katy Perry. I like that Marley liked Disney because it gave an innocence to her. I think Jake seemed to like it too. I could see the lust in his eyes that I sometimes got from looking at Sam. I do hope that there was still some romance in their relationship. All I knew was that tonight, Sam was taking me to Sonic to celebrate his good test results, which is a perfect example of romance. I let him order for us and both get coneys and slushes.

"So I wanted to give you a preview of the song that I was going to sing." He told me. I smiled and listened, sitting on the table as he took his guitar out of his truck.

_Little ditty about Jack and Diane, two American kids growing up in the Heartland  
Jacky's gonna be a football star, Diane's debutante backseat of Jacky's car. _

Since I loved this song so much, I just had to join in.

**Sucking on chili dogs outside the Tasty Freeze  
Diane's sitting on Jacky's lap, he's got his hands between her knees  
**_Jacky say "Hey Diane, let's run off behind a shady tree  
Dribble off those Bobby Brooks, let me do what I please"  
And Jacky say_

"_**Oh yeah life goes on long after the thrill of living is gone"  
"Oh yeah they say life goes on long after the thrill of living is gone"  
They walk on**_

**Gonna let it rock, let it roll  
Let the Bible Belt come and save my soul  
**_Hold onto sixteen as long as you can  
Changes come around real soon make us women and men_

"_**Oh yeah life goes on long after the thrill of living is gone"  
"Oh yeah they say life goes on long after the thrill of living is gone"**_

**Little ditty about Jack and Diane, two American kids doing the best that they can**

"You definitely planned this." I told him with a grin. He just chuckled and I kissed him. "I really love you."

"So what do you think? Do I make a good John Mellencamp?" Sam questioned.

"He was John Cougar back then." I pointed out. "You know nowadays, people would think Mellencamp would sound better. I guess they thought cougar sounded sexier."

"I don't think that he needed a different name to be sexy." Sam opined as I giggled.

"You know I was thinking something. Maybe you should apply for some classes at Rhodes Community College in the fall. I was actually thinking that we could even take a class in the summer together to see what it's like. Feel free to say no if you'd like."

"I guess I can try it out." He relented. "How about we do the class in the summer before I decide if I want to apply for the fall?"

"Okay, we can do that." I agreed. "I think they might have a songwriting class that we could take together. It's something that we could both use if we want to be music majors in college."

"I'm not anywhere near as good of a singer as you." He pointed out. "I am good at football. Maybe I could do that."

"Football isn't a major, even though the NCAA seems to think that it is, of course basketball is worse. What's the point of making them go to college for only one year? I can't help but wonder if they even go to class."

"Well playing football would give me a chance to figure some things out." He reasoned. "I still want to wait until you can go with me."

The next day, Katie was performing her song, dressed in a beige sweater, jeans, and scarf. I didn't really work for spring.

_Miss Independent, Miss Self-sufficient  
Miss Keep-your-distance  
Miss Unafraid, Miss Outta-my-way  
Miss Don't-let-a-man-interfere, no  
Miss On-her-own, Miss Almost-grown  
Miss Never-let-a-man-help-her-off-her-throne_

_So, by keeping her heart protected  
Shed never ever feel rejected  
Little Miss Apprehensive  
I said ooh, she fell in love_

_What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise! It's time to feel what's real  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
No longer need to be defensive  
Goodbye, old you, when love is true_

_When Miss Independent walked away  
No time for love that came her way  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
What happened to Miss No-longer-afraid?_

_It took some time for her to see  
How beautiful love could truly be  
No more talk of, "Why can't that be me?"  
I'm so glad I finally see_

_What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise! It's time to feel what's real  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
No longer need to be defensive  
Goodbye, old you, when love is true_

_Miss Independent_

I think that she might have taken the look from the video like I did. I guess that was okay. I do think that song was a good representation of Katie's personality. I remember when all that Kelly Clarkson used to talk about was how she wasn't a lesbian. I was actually started to think that she was, but I guess she wasn't because she's engaged to a guy now. Why did she feel the need to say it so much then?

As I was getting ready to take Marley home, I couldn't help but notice that she looked upset. I noticed that she looked upset earlier, but I couldn't figure out why.

"What's with the frown?" I questioned. "I'm supposed to be the one who frowns."

"Jake and I had a fight last night." She explained. I waited for her to further explain. "Basically he wanted to have sex and I didn't and he got upset and I got upset because he got upset and he left my house angrily. It's all one big headache."

"I thought you said that you liked having sex with him." I declared.

"I do, but that doesn't mean that I want us to fuck like bunnies." Marley stated in exasperation.

"I have never heard you swear before." I told her. I don't think that she was in the mood for humor. "Look you two will get past this. You love each other and in the end, love shines through."

"You have really changed a lot since you started dating Sam." Marley commented. I know that I did and I was pretty sure that I changed for the better.

The next day, we were doing a group number in Glee. I couldn't help but wonder if this was going to be one of the songs that we were going to sing at Nationals, but I suspected that it wasn't. I really think that he waits until the day before to come up with our set lists.

_I'd give up forever to touch you  
And I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't wanna go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Sooner or later, it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am_

We broke in the middle for a dance number. This song has a really long instrumental in the middle. Marley and Jake still seemed kind of tense but they would be better soon

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am_

I hoped that we would be ready for Nationals. I knew that we could beat this Throat Explosion people and they're horrible name. I don't know how many other teams would be there, but I knew that we could beat them too. All that I knew right now was that I couldn't wait to see Los Angeles. It was going to be a blast and we were going to be the best Glee Club in the city.

So Charlie quickly shot down the idea for the episode that performers can only be divided into two types and that Katy Perry is family-friendly. The songs in this chapter are "Complicated" by Avril, "A Year Without Rain" by Selena Gomez, "Jack and Diane" by John Mellencamp, "Miss Independent" by Kelly Clarkson, and "Iris" by The Goo Goo Dolls. Please don't forget to review.


	4. I Love the 80s

I sat in the choir room as we waited for Mr. Schue to show up. I could tell there was some definite tension between Marley and Jake, but I was pretty sure that it would blow over. They had a fight. Fighting is what couples do.

Mr. Schue walked in and wrote The 80s on the board. I guess we were going to be doing 80s music theme.

"What do you think of when you hear about the 80s?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Bad hair and clothing styles." Artie answered.

"My mom's childhood." I added. "Probably everyone's else parents were teenagers in the 80s."

"Okay, one thing that people think of when they think of the 80s is the music." Mr. Schue declared. "Some of what we consider the greatest songs of all time were written in the 80s. For this week's assignment, you're not only to perform an 80s song, but also wear an authentic 80s outfit."

"Where are we supposed to find those?" Katie questioned. I had a pretty good idea.

"Well you can either ask your parents or you can check out a thrift store." He suggested. You know this actually kind of sounded fun. I guess I liked the dressing up for these performances.

So one thing related to time that was coming out was yearbooks were going to be done at the end of the week. They were voting for superlatives. Among them was cutest couple. Sam and I were nominated, along with two couples consisting of seniors. I wasn't sure if I wanted to win or not.

I decided to go home and talk to my mom what she remembered about the 80s. It probably wasn't a lot considering that she was born in 1977. I imagine that she could probably tell me something about the cartoons.

"So what did you do in school today?" She questioned.

"Well, we're doing 80s songs for Glee Club. I guess I want to talk to you about them and what they were like." I replied.

"Well you know I wasn't really that old during the 80s." She told me. "A lot of what I watched was _My Little Pony_ and _Care Bears _and I don't have any clothes that you could borrow."

"Well did people actually dress like the costumes that people wear nowadays?" I inquired.

"Yes, though looks were definitely a big thing." She replied. "All the kids at school wore legwarmers."

"Did you listen to a lot of the music?" I questioned.

"Well, I heard a lot of the more kid-friendly stuff like The Go-Gos and Michael Jackson." She explained. "Just to be clear, I don't think he molested anyone. I think both cases were just parents trying to get money from the biggest star in the world."

"Well even if you can't give me any clothes, can you help me pick out a look that's authentic?" I asked her.

"Sure, we can go down to the thrift store right now if you want." She suggested. "So, you said that Sam's family was going to come here for graduation?"

"Yes." I confirmed to her.

"I'd really like to meet them." She told me. "It's never too early for us to start planning your wedding."

"Mom!" I yelled with a blush on my face.

The next day, I was in a blue and purple polka-dot dress with a leather jacket and black leggings. I began to move as the music started playing.

_Ooh baby, do you know what that's worth  
Ooh, heaven is a place on Earth  
They say in heaven, loves comes first  
We'll make heaven a place on Earth  
Ooh, heaven is a place on Earth_

_When the night falls down, I wait for you and you come around  
And the world's alive with the sounds of kids in the street outside  
When you walk into the room, you pull me close and we start to move  
And we're spinning with the stars above and you lift me up in a wave of love_

_Ooh baby, do you know what that's worth  
Ooh, heaven is a place on Earth  
They say in heaven, loves comes first  
We'll make heaven a place on Earth  
Ooh, heaven is a place on Earth_

_In this world, we're just beginning to understand the miracle of living  
Baby I was afraid, but I'm not afraid anymore_

_Ooh baby, do you know what that's worth  
Ooh, heaven is a place on Earth  
They say in heaven, loves comes first  
We'll make heaven a place on Earth  
Ooh, heaven is a place on Earth  
Ooh, heaven is a place on Earth  
Ooh, heaven is a place on Earth  
Ooh, heaven is a place on Earth_

"That was great, Charlie." Mr. Schue told me. At that moment, Sam took out a boom box and some chords that everyone on the internet has heard started to play. I can't believe he was doing this.

_We're no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do I  
A full commitment is what I'm thinking of  
You wouldn't get this from any other guy_

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand_

_Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you _

_Ooh give you up  
Ooh give you up  
Never gonna give, never gonna give  
Give you up  
Never gonna give, never gonna give  
Give you up_

_We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it_

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand_

_Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you _

So yeah, Sam just Rickrolled us. He kept finding new ways to make me smile. The fact that he was dressed like Rick Astley only made it better.

"Okay, that was the perfect time for a Rickroll, Sam." Mr. Schue declared. I'm pretty sure that he was around the same age as my mom.

We decided to go out on a date dressed like this because I was interested in how people would react. I wanted to find a time machine and travel back to the 80s now so I could see what it would be like when Michael Jackson was black, Bon Jovi was a hair band, and Reagan was president.

"So my mom said that she wants to meet your parents when they come to town for graduation." I told him. "She said that she wanted to plan our wedding, but I'm pretty sure that she was joking."

"Is there really anything wrong with being married in high school?" Sam questioned.

"Well I don't want to be Charlie Evans right now." I admitted. "Maybe someday I will, but not right now."

"Okay, then we can hold on the wedding at least we've been dating a few years." He replied. "So my birthday is next week."

"I have some plans on what I'm going to get you." I declared. "I've also got a plan for your party."

"Well I don't need everyone in the school to be there." He stated. "I just want my friends there."

"Well I'm going to have a few surprise guests show up, but it's going to be small." I promised. At that moment, I noticed that my phone was ringing. It was Marley. I decided to answer it because I assumed that it was something important. "Hello?"

"I really need to talk to you right now." Marley told me. She sounded like she had been crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked her in concern, holding the phone close to my ear.

"I need you to come right now." She said tearfully.

"Okay, I'll be there soon." I promised. I then looked at Sam. "It sounds like she really needs. I'm sorry. We'll have to do this another time."

"Hey, don't worry about it." He replied. "You should focus on what's important. We can go out anytime. I'll give you a ride."

So Sam drove me to the apartment that Marley and her mom lived at. I knocked on the door and Mrs. Rose answered it before she let me into Marley's room. We really hadn't spent much time here together.

"So what's wrong?" I questioned my friend.

"Jake cheated on me." She declared. I couldn't believe it. I didn't expect it to get this bad. "It was with that slut Bree, the one who dumped the bucket on Tina at Prom."

"Why would anyone want to sleep with her?" I asked. "So I assume that you broke up with him."

"Yes, I'm so sad and angry and I don't know what to do." She explained.

"Well, maybe you should channel it into a song from the 80s." I suggested. "You can make him pay for doing that in Glee Club."

So I convinced Marley to dress in a tank top and denim miniskirt with a bandana around her waist like Julianne Hough did in _Rock of Ages_. It was time for some good old-fashioned revenge.

_Shot through the heart and you're to blame  
Darling, you give love a bad name_

_An angel's smile is what you sell  
You promised me heaven and put me through hell  
Chains of love got a hold on me  
When passion's a prison you can't break free_

_Oh, you're a loaded gun  
Oh, there's nowhere to run  
No one can save me the damage is done_

_Shot through the heart and you're to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I played my part and you played your game  
You give love a bad name  
You give love a bad name _

_Read your smile on your lips  
Fresh-clipped nails on your fingertips  
A schoolgirl's dream you act so shy  
Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye_

_Oh, you're a loaded gun  
Oh, there's nowhere to run  
No one can save me the damage is done_

_Shot through the heart and you're to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I played my part and you played your game  
You give love a bad name  
You give love a bad name  
You give love, you give love a bad name  
You give love, you give love a bad name  
You give love a bad name _

I smiled at Marley. Apparently everyone in the room except for Jake loved it. Marley really knew how to rock out, which was surprising. I guess that she was single again now because she would be stupid to take Jake back and I know that she's not stupid. I wished that I could take somewhere to celebrate being single, but I've seen what it's like when she gets drunk and we were still underage.

I decided to get her with some of the girls to a teen club where they were having 80s night. That was pretty convenient.

"You know you don't need Jake." Sugar told Marley. "You're going to be better off without him."

"I don't know. I don't know if I can just give up on him." Marley explained. "I mean he was my first love."

"Let's go to the stage." I suggested to Marley as I grabbed her and handed her a microphone. I selected a John Waite song. I decided to start it off.

_Every time I think of you, I always catch my breath  
And I'm still standing here and you're miles away  
And I'm wondering why you left  
And there's a storm that's raging through my frozen heart tonight_

**I aint missing you at all **_(Missing you, missing you)_**  
Since you been gone away (**_Missing you, missing you)_**  
I aint missing you  
No matter what I might say**

_And there's a message that I'm sending out like a telegraph to your soul  
If I can't break this distance, stop this heartbreak overload_

_And there's a storm that's raging through my frozen heart tonight _

**I aint missing you at all **_(I aint missing you)_**  
Since you been gone away (**_Missing you, missing you)_**  
I aint missing you at all (**_I might aint missing you)_**  
No matter what I might say (**_I aint missing you)  
I aint missing you  
I aint missing you_

"Now how do you feel?" I asked her over the sound of the applause. "Does that feel better?"

"Yeah, I guess it does." Marley agreed. "I'm just not sure what I'm going to do now that I'm not with Jake."

"A girl isn't defined by her relationship." Kitty argued.

Conveniently, it turned that Sam and I were in fact voted cutest couple. We posed for a picture that was going to be in the yearbook. The only downside was that he wasn't going to be here next year.

In the auditorium, we were performing another number that we probably weren't going to use at Nationals.

_Looking out a dirty old window  
Down below the cars in the city go rushing by  
I sit here alone and I wonder why  
Friday night and everyone's moving  
I can feel the heat and it's soothing heading down  
I search for the beat in this dirty town_

_Downtown the young ones are going  
Downtown the young ones are growing _

_We're the kids in America whoa  
We're the kids in America whoa  
Everybody live for the music go round_

_Bright lights the music gets faster  
Look boy don't check on your watch not another glance  
I'm not leaving now honey, not a chance  
Hot shot give me no problems  
Much later baby you'll be saying never mind  
You know life is cruel, life is never kind _

_Kind hearts don't make a new story  
Kind hearts don't grab any glory _

_We're the kids in America whoa  
We're the kids in America whoa  
Everybody live for the music go round_

_Come closer honey that's better  
Got a brand new experience feeling right  
Oh don't try to stop baby _

_New York to California  
There's a new wave coming we warn ya_

_We're the kids in America whoa  
We're the kids in America whoa  
Everybody live for the music go round_

_We're the kids, we're the kids  
We're the kids in America _

That probably would be a good song to perform at Nationals, but I have a feeling that I should start to trying to write a new song.

So, Marley and Jake still broke up. In case you noticed, Charlie's outfit is the same one Brittany Snow wore on Gossip Girl. The songs in this chapter are "Heaven Is A Place On Earth" by Belinda Carlisle, "Never Gonna Give You Up" by Rick Astley, "You Give Love A Bad Name" by Bon Jovi, "Missing You" by John Waite and "Kids in America" by Kim Wilde (who is British). Please don't forget to review.


	5. Idle Americans

Sam's birthday was almost here. I didn't tell him, but I was actually flying his family here from Louisville to see him. I specifically told them not to say anything about it because I wanted it to be a surprise.

Right now we were in Glee Club. Mr. Schue was writing on the board as he always does. This wasn't something that he usually wrote.

"American Idol." He stated. "This is a show that has changed the music industry. Before it, the only way to get your face out there was through a long process, that some of you may well have to face. It's a show that takes having to get connections of the equation. There have been countless stars made from this show, not all of them in the mainstream, but many have successful Broadway or genre careers and some have even become movie stars. This week's assignment to take a song by someone involved in the show and perform it."

"You mean contestants right?" I asked.

"Not necessarily. If someone wanted to sing the Daniel Powter song 'Bad Day' or "Hollywood's Not America' by Ferras, I'd be okay with it." Mr. Schue explained. "Does anyone have something right now?"

"I have one." Katie declared. "This is by Lauren Alaina."

_It's about 1500 miles to California,  
They'll get there Friday if they leave tonight  
She sneaks out at 3:30 in the morning,  
Leaves a note so she won't see her daddy cry  
He cuts the engine when he coasts in the driveway,  
She slides in and gives him one kiss for the road  
No friends and no family, no job out there waiting,  
The whole town will call them crazy but they gotta go_

_Cause when you're young and in love  
Yeah you might do some things that don't seem all that smart  
Cause there is no greater distance  
Than the eighteen inches from the head to your heart_

_The last thing they need is another mouth to feed, but they want one  
They're just kids themselves, but that's gonna change in nine more months_

_She wakes him up at 3:30 in the morning, ready or not they're new life's gonna start  
Seven pounds and eighteen inches, the doctor lays that new baby's head right on her heart_

_When you're young and in love  
Yeah you might do some things that don't seem all that smart  
But thank God for those eighteen inches  
The distance it from your head to your heart_

After we were done, I decided to go see Marley to see if she wanted to help me plan for Sam's party tonight.

"I actually have a date." She replied.

"With whom?" I questioned in surprise. That didn't take very long.

"I'm going out with Hunter Clarington from the Warblers." She explained. I was shocked. "I know that you probably think that he's bad news, but he went to rehab and he doesn't do steroids anymore. Plus he has money so I won't have to ask you for everything."

"This is a really bad idea, Marley." I told her. "You shouldn't do this."

"He was really nice to me when I met him at the Lima Bean." She argued. "I know what I'm doing."

Okay, I think that I needed to talk to Jake about this. This was a classic case of the rebound. She wasn't thinking about the consequences that going out with someone like this could have. Not to mention, I don't believe her when she says that he has changed. I wish there was some way that I could get it through to her better. That was when I was hit with an idea.

The next day, I was in Glee, prepared to sing my song, but Marley took the stage first.

_Don't try to explain mind, I know what's happening here  
One minute it's love and suddenly it's like a battlefield  
One word turns into a, why it always the smallest things that tear us down  
My world's nothing when you don't, I'm out without a shield can't go back now_

_Both hands tied back my back with nothing oh no  
These times when climb so fast to fall again  
Why we gotta fall it for now_

_I never meant to start a war, you know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for, why does love always feel like  
A battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield,  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like _

_I guess you better go and get your armor, get your armor, get your armor, get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your armor, get your armor, get your armor, get your armor  
Guess you'd better go and get your_

_We could pretend that we are friends tonight  
And in the morning we'd wake up and we'd feel be alright  
But baby we don't have to fight  
And I don't want this love to feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Guess you better go and get your armor _

_I never meant to start a war, you know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for,  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield,  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like, why does love always feel like _

Okay, so maybe Jake already knew about it. I don't think I could follow that. I would have to wait until later to tell her. Attacking Jake for trying to look out for her won't solve anything. Jake probably sees what I see and thinks that Hunter is bad news too. I don't know what it is, but now I'm siding with Jake even though he was the one who hurt her. I guess because neither of us wants Marley to date him.

I know that I needed to go to the airport to go meet Sam's parents. I was going to have Blaine distract him with something. I think he wanted to get an engagement ring for Kurt or something. I did hope that Sam didn't decide to buy one for me, partly because I didn't want it and partly because he shouldn't spend his money on that.

I headed to the airport to greet them at the gate.

"Charlie, it's so nice to see you again." Mary told me before she gave me a hug. "It's also really nice that you paid to fly us out here for his birthday."

"Well, I knew that he'd want you guys here." I explained. "So right now, I'm going to take you to your hotel. There's a minimart down the road and a few restaurants in case you need anything."

"So is Sam taking good care of you?" Dwight asked me.

"Yes, he is and I'm taking care of him too." I replied. "I actually recently found out the SAT sent him the wrong test results and he got a much better score than he thought. He still doesn't want to go to college until I do, though."

"Well we just want him to make a smart decision." Mary explained before we went to the hotel.

"Oh, there is one more thing. My mom wanted to stop by and talk to you guys later." I remarked.

The next day was his birthday. Before the party, we had school and in school, Ryder was singing a song for American Idol week.

_Sometimes we fall down, can't get back up  
We're hiding behind skin that's too tough  
How come we don't say I love you enough?  
Till it's too late, it's not too late  
Our hearts are hungry for a food that won't come  
And we could make a feast from these crumbs  
And we're all staring down the barrel of a gun  
So if your life flashed before you, what would you wish you would've done?_

_Yeah, we gotta start lookin' at the hands of the time we've been given  
If this is all we got, then we gotta start thinkin'  
If every second counts on a clock that's tickin'  
Gotta live like we're dying  
We only got 86 400 seconds in a day to  
Turn it all around or to throw it all away  
We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em while we got the chance to say  
Gotta live like we're dying_

_You never know a good thing 'til it's gone  
You never see a crash 'til it's head on  
Why do we think we're right when we're dead wrong?  
You never know a good thing 'til it's gone_

_Yeah, gotta start lookin' at the hands of the time we've been given  
If this is all we got, then we gotta start thinkin'  
If every second counts on a clock that's tickin'  
Gotta live like we're dying  
We only got 86 400 seconds in a day to  
Turn it all around or to throw it all away  
We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em while we got the chance to say  
Gotta live like we're dying, oh, like we're dying, oh, like we're dying  
Like we're dying, oh, like we're dying_

After the practice was over, I went to go get his parents and Blaine was going to bring him to the restaurant. I wasn't sure who all was going to be there. For all I knew, Marley was going to bring Hunter to the party, which I wouldn't be okay with. You know what, I just needed to put my foot down.

"Marley, I need to talk to you about Hunter." I declared. "You're better than that."

_God broke the mold when he made this one I know  
She's breathtaking but so much more, she walks in the room, your lungs close  
Making you never want to breathe again her boyfriend has got so much dough  
So much ice his neck and wrist froze, is he faithful to her? Hell no  
But she chose to be with him, shorty_

Tell me is the money worth your soul, tell me what's the reason that you hold on  
When you know that dude has a whole wall of 'em just like you and girl you're just way too fine  
Gotta be treated as one of a kind, girl, use your mind, don't be just another dime

Because I can't take seeing you with him  
Cause I know exactly what you'll be in his gallery  
Just not fair and it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art in his gallery

_You're a masterpiece  
I know that he can't appreciate your beauty  
Don't let him cheapen you he don't see you like I do  
Beautiful not just for show time that someone let you know_

_Because I can't take seeing you with him  
Cause I know exactly what you'll be in his gallery  
Just not fair and it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art in his gallery_

"Break it off, with him, Marley." I begged. "I'm not saying that you should go back to Jake, but you can do so much better. You don't need to be in a relationship. You should take some time to be single. You can be a star without a guy."

"Okay." Marley agreed. "I'll see you at the party."

From there, I went and got Sam's parents and took them to Breadstix before Blaine texted me and told me that he and Sam were on the way. I couldn't wait to see his face. They arrived and Sam was shocked when he saw them. He gave both of his parents a hug before he gave me one.

"I can't believe that you did this." He replied. "I love you more than I thought I did. You know there was something that I wanted to sing to you something that goes with this Idol week."

_I've been down  
Now I'm blessed  
I felt a revelation coming around  
I guess it's right, it's so amazing  
Every time I see you I'm alive  
You're all I've got  
You lift me up  
The sun and the moonlight  
All my dreams are in your eyes_

I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows your way  
I wanna be earth that holds you  
Every bit of air you're breathing in  
A soothing wind  
I wanna be inside your heaven

_When minutes turn to days and years  
When mountains fall, I'll still be here  
Holdin you until the day I die  
And I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows your way_

I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows your way  
I wanna be earth that holds you  
Every bit of air you're breathing' in  
A soothing' wind  
I wanna be inside your heaven  
Oh yes I do  
I wanna be inside your heaven

You know that song was extremely romantic. They didn't make songs like that anymore. They actually had Scotty McCreery since a song called 'I Love This Big' like a five-year-old wrote it.

The party was a lot of fun. It was afterwards that the two of us went back to his apartment. I wasn't sure if we were going to have sex or not. I would be fine either way.

"So I decided not to do this in front of everyone." Sam declared. "I learned from my mistake at your birthday party."

"Wh…what are you doing?" I stammered as he reached into his pocket. Oh God, this can't be happening. He can't be doing this.

"I know you said that you didn't want me to do this, but I was thinking about Blaine said when he got the ring." Sam declared. "I know that you don't want to do this now, but it doesn't have to be something that we do any time soon."

"Sam, girls in high school don't just go around wearing engagement rings on their fingers." I said to him. "Didn't you say that you did this with my sister and it didn't work out? Things still might not work out between us. I love you a lot, but being engaged is a whole new ballpark and I can't do it."

"You don't have to say yes right now." He told me. "I just wanted to show you the ring and let you try it on, but you don't have to say yes or agree to marry me until you're ready. I just don't want to let you go because I'm so in love with you."

I decided to try it on, and it felt really good on my finger.

"I talked to your mom about this and I explained that I was planning anything soon, but she was actually really supportive of it." He added. I think she was serious in her joking.

"I'm probably a moron for what I'm about to say, but I want to marry you." I admitted.

So major shocker in this chapter. Charlie isn't about to tell anyone that she's engaged outside of her family. The wedding probably won't be until the end of the story. The songs in this chapter are "Eighteen Inches" by Lauren Alaina, "Battlefield" by Jordin Sparks, "Live Like We're Dying" by Kris Allen, "Gallery" by Mario Vasquez and "Inside Your Heaven" by Carrie Underwood. Please don't forget to review


	6. Radio Disney

The end of the school year was approaching soon. While for some that meant Nationals and Graduation, for the rest of us that meant Finals. It also meant that summer vacation was closing in. I don't think that I needed a summer job. At most, I would probably work as a lifeguard. Sam's family had gone home and would be back in a few weeks. We already had our trip to Los Angeles planned out. I guess all that we needed to know right now was what we were going to be doing this week in Glee. I sat in the choir room as we waited for Mr. Schue. He walked in and began to write on the board.

"Disney." He declared after he finished writing on the board.

"My brother says he was an Anti-Semite." Jake stated.

"Maybe he was." Mr. Schue continued. "But we're most focused on the brand than the person. Disney has long been a source of entertainment for people under 18 and this week, will we be performing songs that came from the brand."

"I'd like to take this opportunity to do my Zac Efron impression." Sam declared before he stepped out onto the floor.

_Everybody's always talking at me  
Everybody's trying to get in my head  
I wanna listen to my own heart talking  
I need to count on myself instead_

_Did you ever lose yourself to get what you want  
Did you ever get on a ride and wanna get off  
Did you ever push away the ones you should've held close  
Did you ever let go did you ever not know _

_I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am  
I'll give it all I got, that is my plan  
Will I find what I lost, you know you can  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it  
I'm gonna make it right, that is the way  
To turn my life around today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it _

_Oh hold up, give me room to think  
Bring it on down, gotta work on my swing  
Gotta do my own thing, hold up_

_It's no good at all to see yourself and not recognize your face  
Out on my own, it's such a scary place ooh  
The answers are all inside of me  
All I gotta do is believe _

_I'm gonna make it right, that is the way  
To turn my life around today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it _

_You can bet on me_

Wow, I never knew that Sam had such a good falsetto. It was impressive. After we were done, I took my glove off and looked at the ring on my finger. I liked wearing it, but I kind of didn't like people to see it. I mean my mom knew about it, but no one else really did. I wasn't ashamed of it, but I didn't know how people would react when they saw it. I needed to find a way to tell Marley about it.

I decided to just call her over and tell her in private. I wondered if I should tell more than just Marley, but Kitty and Katie too. I didn't want to tell everyone in Glee. Maybe Blaine getting engaged to Kurt would help lessen the fact that I was also engaged. I'm pretty sure that the first thought that people would have would be that I was pregnant.

I decided to call the three of them over to my house to tell them about it.

"So why did you call us here?" Kitty questioned.

"I need you to look at my fingers." I stated. Wow, that sounded like a really strange request coming out of my mouth.

"Is that an engagement ring on your finger?" Katie asked. I nodded. "Are you seriously getting married in high school?"

"Well we don't know how long the engagement is going to be." I stated. "It's more of a symbol of love than anything else."

"Well I think it's romantic." Marley commented. "I actually know a great song that would be great for your wedding."

_A dream like this not something you wish for  
A dream like this not something you ask for  
It's a gift worth taking a chance for  
Then this is something you dance for  
This is something you dance for _

_There's a moment when you look to decide  
Who will fall, who will survive  
That's the moment when you find it inside  
On the line, this is your time _

_And it's all I want  
And it's all I do _

_A dream like this not something you wish for  
A dream like this not something you ask for  
It's a gift worth taking a chance for  
Then this is something you dance for  
This is something you dance for  
A dream like this not something you wish for  
A dream like this not something you ask for  
It's a gift worth taking a chance for  
Then this is something you dance for  
This is something you dance for _

_For the love, for the fame to bring down the rain  
For the way that you feel when they're calling your name  
For the days nothing more, it's just you on the floor  
Oh this is something you dance for _

_A dream like this not something you wish for  
A dream like this not something you ask for  
It's a gift worth taking a chance for  
Then this is something you dance for  
This is something you dance for _

"Is that a Disney song?" I questioned.

"Yeah, it's from _Shake It Up." _Marley explained.

"So is there anything that you girls want to talk about?" I questioned, changing the subject.

"Well Ryder and I were looking to take the next step in our relationship, but we're not quite sure what that is." Katie declared.

"Have you had sex yet?" Kitty asked bluntly.

"No…" Katie answered with a blush. "But I don't know if that is the step that we should take."

"Have you said 'I love you' yet?" I questioned.

"No." Katie replied. "So I guess that needs to be the next thing. I don't know if I'm supposed to say it to him first or he's supposed to say it to me."

"Well I don't think there's really a set order to it." I explained. "Sam said to me first and it took me some time to say it back to him. I guess what's important is do you love him?"

"Yes." Katie confirmed.

"Then how and when you say it isn't important as long as you say it." I told her.

"I guess my biggest concern is being taken care of by another girl." Kitty remarked. "I mean it's nice that she cares, but it feels weird."

"Maybe you should talk to Sugar about it." Marley suggested. "You know I feel kind of weird being the only one here that's not in a relationship. Being single is really weird."

"Well a lot of single people have ill-advised hookups." Kitty commented.

"I don't think that I can just hookup." Marley stated. "I don't need to be in a relationship, but I'd rather be in one than have casual sex."

The next day in Glee, Katie and Ryder were singing something together as Sam held me close. I had taken the glove off and no one really noticed.

_Wake up to the blue sky, grab your shades and let's go for a ride  
Breakfast by the ocean, we'll do lunch at Sunset and Vine  
__**Every day's a dream in California, every night the stars come out to play  
Wish that I could always feel this way**_

_**There's something about the sunshine baby, I'm seeing you in a whole new light  
Out of this world for the first time baby, oh it's so right  
There's something about the sunshine  
There's something about the sunshine **_

_In Hollywood we're rocking, in Malibu we hang out and chill  
_**It's all about the shopping from Melrose to Beverly Hills  
**_**Everywhere's a scene and now we're in it, I don't wanna paint this town alone  
When I see you smile I always feel at home **_

_**There's something about the sunshine baby, I'm seeing you in a whole new light  
Out of this world for the first time baby, oh it's so right  
There's something about the sunshine  
There's something about the sunshine **_

"You know that song will be perfect for when we go to California." Mr. Schue remarked. "Good job you two."

"There's something else that I want to say." Katie cut him off. "Ryder, I just wanted to tell you that…I love you."

"I love you too." Ryder responded before the two of them kissed. I had to say that I really liked watching it happen.

In the hallway, I noticed that Kitty and Sugar were talking, probably about the issue that we had brought up yesterday.

"Do you not want me to take care of you?" Sugar asked angrily. I should have guessed that this wouldn't go as smoothly.

"All I'm saying it's a little weird and maybe we should be a little bit more mutual in our affection." Kitty explained. "I may not be an expert on relationships, but I do know that we're equal. Not one of us has to wear the pants. We can both alternate between wearing pants and skirts whenever we need to."

I guess that was a good strategy to go with for those kinds of relationships. One person doesn't need to always be in control. That's how things are between me and Sam.

The next day in Glee, I decided to just announce it since a lot of people hadn't noticed.

"I have an announcement to make." I declared after everyone was in the room. "I'm not doing this to take focus off of Blaine's engagement, which I want to congratulate him, but I need to announce that Sam and I are also engaged. I know that many of you probably think that this is a bad idea, but we want more as a symbol than anything else. No wedding is planned in the near future. I also have something that I want to sing."

_Wake up when things be good for you to see all that we can be  
I'm sick of playing games and acting like we never care, like you're never there  
We pay attention for only seconds _

_Look at you, look at me, there's never any us  
Can't you see all we can become  
We can shine like the sun  
If we believe 2 stars are brighter than  
Come on, come on, come on look at you  
Come on, come on, come on look at me _

_Is it too much to ask you put us first  
I feel like I'm last in our universe  
And that's not where we oughta be _

_Look at you, look at me, there's never any us  
Can't you see all we can become  
We can shine like the sun  
If we believe 2 stars are brighter than  
Look at you, look at me, there's never any us  
Can't you see all we can become  
We can shine like the sun  
If we believe 2 stars are brighter than  
Come on, come on come on look at you  
Come on, come on come on look at me  
Come on, come on come on look at you  
Come on, come on come on look at me_

So after Glee, the four of us decided to meet at McDonald's to have some smoothies and talk about how things went.

"So it looks like we got most of our problems figured out other than Marley still being single." I commented.

"I happen to still be fine being single because there's no one else that I want to date." Marley pointed out.

"So I guess all that we need to do now is sing a Cheetah Girls song." Katie remarked.

"No." Kitty replied. "We are not going to do that. The Cheetah Girls are terrible and we don't need to emulate them."

I kind of agreed with that. I never really liked the Cheetah Girls. Now that Camp Rock song was the my jam when I was 11. If anything we were more like the girls from _Pretty Little Liars _than The Cheetah Girls. Which of us were which, I wasn't quite sure of.

The next day in Glee, we were doing another group number. This one was going to try to put as many voices as possible on it. I was leading off.

_Ooh yeah breakthrough _

_Up down spinning all around  
Flying high falling to the ground  
Sometimes dreams can seem so far away _

Then Marley took over.

_Time keeps skipping out of beat  
Left right tripping on your feet  
Like is like a string of cloudy days _

Next Katie and Ryder came in.

_Sometimes it's raising your voice, sometimes it's making some noise  
Sometimes it's proving to the world it was wrong  
_**Whenever you can't see the light, whenever there's no end in sight  
Keep on keep on moving on, keep on moving on **

Then we all joined in.

_**Here comes a breakthrough, here comes a day  
Here comes a moment that you gotta for it don't let it get away  
It's all about breakthrough just turn the page  
Cause every day I'm getting closer life is just a roller coaster **_

Then Kitty began to sing

_Shake it till you make till you break on through  
Don't stop till you break it on through  
Shake it till you make till you break on through  
Don't stop till you break it on through_

At that point, Artie began to rap.

_I can see it in the blind sight, moving through the limelight  
Move it to the music Imma use it when the time's right  
Hoping I can do it through the shadows I can shine bright  
Usually you're life's one shot and this is all night_

Sam then took over.

_Listen to the rhythm we giving and it'll make you  
Start pushing through barriers it'll take you  
Wherever that you wanna go never too late to  
Keep pushing till you break through _

Then Blaine and Tina came in.

_Sometimes it's raising your voice, sometimes it's making some noise  
Sometimes it's proving to the world it was wrong  
_**Whenever you can't see the light, whenever there's no end in sight  
Keep on keep on moving on, keep on moving on **

_**Here comes a breakthrough, here comes a day  
Here comes a moment that you gotta for it don't let it get away  
It's all about breakthrough just turn the page  
Cause every day I'm getting closer life is just a roller coaster **_

_Shake it till you make till you break on through  
Don't stop till you break it on through  
Shake it till you make till you break on through  
Don't stop till you break it on through_

_**Here comes a breakthrough **_

"Now that will be a great song for Nationals." Mr. Schue remarked.

"I think we should write our own songs." I replied. "I think we can do this. We can win this."

So there will be three original songs on the set list for Nationals. Also Charlie is building a steady group of friends. The songs in this chapter are "Bet On It" by Zac Efron, "Something to Dance For" by Zendaya Coleman, "Something About the Sunshine" by Sterling Knight and Anna Margaret, "2 Stars" by Meaghan Martin and "Breakthrough" by Lemonade Mouth. Please don't forget to review.


	7. Travelin' Man

We were close to being ready for the trip. On Saturday, we would be heading to Los Angeles with the competition being on Monday. It was going to be us and I'm not sure of the exact number of groups we would be up against. All I need was I hoped that we would get some time for sight-seeing.

Mr. Schue wrote Places on the board.

"So the theme for this week will be songs that have City or State names in their titles." He explained. "There are many great songs with names like: 'California Dreamin', 'New York State of Mind', and 'Georgia Rain'."

"Well this is a song that was a hit a few years ago." Jake declared. "It's by a band called Augustana."

_In the light of the sun, is there anyone oh it has begun  
Oh dear you look so lost eyes are red, the tears are shed  
This world you must have crossed you said_

"_You don't know me  
And you don't even care"  
She said "You don't know me  
You don't wear my chains"_

_She said "I think I'm going to Boston, I think I'll start a new life  
I think I'll start it over where no one knows my name  
I'll get out of California, I'm tired of weather  
I think I'll get a lover and fly him out to Spain  
Oh yeah I think I'll go to Boston, I think that I'm just tired  
I think I need a new town to leave this all behind  
I think I need a sunrise, I'm tired of Sunset  
I hear it's nice in the summer, some snow would be nice"_

_Oh yeah "You don't know me  
You don't even care"_

_Boston where no one knows my name  
Where no one knows my name  
Where no one knows my name _

I noticed that Marley was looking at him longingly, but that wouldn't work. She needed to stay away from him. He wasn't good for her and she needed to see that. I wasn't sure how I was going to convince her of that. I mean it wasn't like there was any other guy that I could set her up with and while Jake was better for her than Hunter Clarington, she just needed to be a with nice guy. You know the kind of guy that you can see yourself having kids with. Like how I wanted to have kids with Sam. I didn't want them now, but I did want to have them someday. I really was madly in love with him.

I decided to call a meeting of the girls so we could stop this reunion from happening. I met with Kitty and Katie after school to see if they had any suggestions for what we should do.

"So why are we here?" Kitty asked.

"Marley is pining for Jake again and we need to find a way to convince her not to get back together with him." I explained. "He's not good for her."

"Should we really have a right to decide who she dates?" Katie asked me.

"Well he's already broken her heart once and I don't want her to do it again." I pointed out. "Do either of you know any guys that we can set her up. There would have to be someone that could make it so she doesn't miss Jake."

"Well maybe we could set her up with my older brother Robbie." Katie suggested. "He's nineteen, but he's single."

"Okay that will work." I agreed. So we were going to set up Marley with Robbie Armiger. "Wait, he's not an asshole, is he?"

"No." Katie confirmed.

"So can you give me some feedback on this song that I wanted to sing?" Kitty asked.

_London calling to the faraway towns, now war is declared and battle come down  
London calling to the underworld, come out of the cupboard, you boys and girls  
London calling now don't look to us, phony Beatlemania has bitten the dust  
London calling see we aint got no swing except for the ring of that truncheon thing_

_The ice age is coming, the sun's zooming in  
Meltdown expected, the wheat is growing thin  
Engines stop running but I have no fear  
Cause London is drowning and I live by the river_

_London calling to the imitation zone, forget it brother you can go at it alone  
London calling to the zombies of death, quit holding out and draw another breath  
London calling and I don't wanna shout but while we were talking I saw you running out  
London calling see we aint got no high except for that one with the yellowy eyes _

_The ice age is coming, the sun's zooming in  
Meltdown expected, the wheat is growing thin  
Engines stop running but I have no fear  
Cause London is drowning and I live by the river_

"I think it doesn't work because you're not British." I explained before I looked at Katie. "So do you know if your brother is free tonight?"

"He should be." Katie replied as I saw Marley by her locker. I walked over to her.

"Hey, are you free tonight?" I asked her.

"Yeah, why?" Marley replied.

"Because I have a date for you tonight." I declared. "Katie says that her brother is single and we think that you should go out with him. He could be your Mr. Right."

"I don't know about going out with someone that I've never met." Marley explained.

"You should really give him a chance." I urged. "You said that you didn't want to fool around, so we're giving you a chance to meet someone."

"I guess I can try it." Marley begrudgingly agreed. I really hoped that this worked out. Right now, I needed to go meet Sam. I was going with him to get his cap and gown for graduation. I thought that they would just send them to the school. Instead there was a store that was selling them. I had a feeling it would be very busy. I hoped that he at least ordered ahead of time.

"So do you know what I like most about you?" He asked. "You remind of the girls from where I grew up."

"I do." I responded in surprise.

"Well not in looks, but you're nice and caring of others." He explained. "It's like this."

_Home is where my heart is still beating  
And I don't know when I'll see her again  
I hate to see her cry when I'm leaving  
But now I'm a thousand miles away again_

_And she feels like Carolina, looks like California  
Shining like those New York lights on Broadway  
When she looks back I'm behind her, I'll always be there for her  
She makes me feel like home's not so far away  
She feels like Carolina _

_No matter how far I go, you know I can't stop thinking about her  
And there's nothing like the way I feel the way I feel when I'm beside her  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_She feels like Carolina looks like California  
Shining like those New York lights on Broadway  
When she looks back I'm behind her, I'll always be there for her  
She makes me feel like home's not so far away_

_Carolina, California  
Likes home's not so far away  
She feels like Carolina, looks like California  
She makes me feel like home's not so far away  
She makes me feel like home's not so far away _

I really wanted to hug him after that. That was so sweet. It was at that time the line went to the front and we were at the register.

"Names?" The clerk asked.

"Sam Evans, she's not graduating." He stated as he was giving the red garments. He went to the changing room which didn't have that long of a line and came wearing his cap and gown. He smiled at me. "Miss Fabray, you're trying to seduce, aren't you?"

"Your Dustin Hoffman impression needs some work." I told him as I straightened his tassel. "You look great. I can't wait to see you on the stage when you get your diploma."

"Well we have another stage that we need to be on first." Sam reminded me. "I'm pretty sure that I am looking forward to that one more. So what are we going to do after we win Nationals?"

"We can go back to our suite in the hotel and well you know…" I told him.

"Are we getting our own room?" He asked. "Will the school allow that?"

"We're engaged. They have to." I pointed out. "So what do you think about Marley might want to get back with Jake."

"I think that Jake made a mistake and she should give him another chance." Sam opined.

"I don't know if you can call cheating a mistake." I pointed out.

"Well you cheated on me." He reminded me.

"I didn't sleep with another guy, though." I argued. "You know what. I don't wanna fight about this. How about we just agree to disagree here? Now I know that I don't need to remind you to wear clothes under this, at least when you are on stage."

"Maybe some time when I'm not on stage I can wear it without clothes underneath." He suggested and I smiled.

In the morning, I tried to talk to Marley about the date went, but she didn't seem to want to talk to me. She did however have a song that she wanted to sing in Glee. I wondered if it related to how the date went.

_I remember when my heart caught the fever  
You were standing all alone in the summer heat  
I was with my boyfriend, my new boyfriend, he was sweet as he could be  
But one look at you and I was through, my heart switched up on me _

_Like a postcard from Paris when I've seen the real thing  
It's like finding out your diamond is from an old promise ring  
A call back from your fortune teller, she read your cards upside down  
The meanest thing you ever did is come around  
And now I'm ruined I'm ruined_

_Just when I thought things were alright, my eyes play tricks on my mind yeah  
Will I ever be satisfied cause all I ever seem to find is a_

_Postcard from Paris when I need the real thing  
It's like finding out your diamond is from her old promise ring  
A call back from your fortune teller, she read your cards upside down  
The meanest thing you ever did, the cruelest thing you ever did  
The meanest thing you ever did was come around  
I am ruined, yeah I'm ruined yeah  
I am ruined yeah, I am ruined yeah _

I decided to talk to her as soon as she left the room. It seemed like it didn't go well.

"So what happened?" I asked her.

"We were at Breadstix when I saw Jake and his mom and I tried my best to keep it together." She explained. "I can't date anyone when I still have feelings for Jake. I know that what he did was horrible, but I don't want to move on. I want to take him back."

"You know that I feel like this is a bad idea. Can you at least wait to take him back until after Nationals?" I requested. "I think it would be best if we focused on the competition right now and we need to come up with some songs for the competition."

"Maybe I can see if he wants to write something with me." She suggested.

"Sure, why not?" I responded. "We just need to have a better song than the one that you wrote for Regionals. I think we're supposed to get together on Friday and try to come up with something."

I decided to sing the song that I had come up for this week's assignment. I had already started working on my song with Sam and I think that it was going okay.

_You gotta help me out, it's all a blur last night  
We need a taxi cause you're hungover and I'm broke  
I lost my fake ID, but you lost the motel key  
Spare me you're freaking dirty looks now don't blame me_

_You wanna cash out and get the hell out of town  
Don't be a baby remember what you told me_

_Shut up and put your money where mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas _

_Why these lights so bright, did we get hitched last night  
Dressed up like Elvis, why am I wearing your class ring_

_Don't call your mother cause now we're partners in crime  
Don't be a baby remember what you told me _

_Shut up and put your money where mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas _

_Shake the glitter, shake the glitter  
Get me some cash out baby, get me some cash out baby_

That's about the only Katy Perry song that I like. I don't want to get married in Vegas though. It doesn't seem like it would be very romantic.

On Saturday, we headed to the airport with our bags all packed. Since it was a school trip, we didn't need to spend as much time as most people do. We boarded the plane. I was seated next to Marley with Sam on my other side. Everything was going right. We were about to head to Nationals. Suddenly Marley got up and began to puke. I prayed that it was only motion sickness.

So what's wrong with Marley. It's not a relapse of her bulimia. The songs in this chapter are "Boston" by Augustana, "London Calling" by The Clash, "Carolina" by Parmalee, "Postcard from Paris" by The Band Perry, and "Waking Up in Vegas" by Katy Perry. Please don't forget to review.


	8. City of Angels

"Marley, I need you to tell me something." I declared. "This isn't a relapse of your bulimia, is it?"

"No." The brunette replied. "I don't know what it is. I haven't eaten anything today…because I didn't have time for breakfast."

"Maybe it's motion sickness." I opined. I hoped that's what was because there was only one other option. "When you slept with Jake did you happen to use protection?"

"I don't remember." Marley replied. "Wait, do you think that I'm pregnant?"

"I think as soon as we get on the ground, you need to take a pregnancy test." I responded. "This could not have come at a worse time."

I knew that because we were the reigning National champions, we would be performing last. It would give us some time. As soon as we landed, I went to a convenience store and grabbed one for her. We then went to the bathroom as I hoped that she had to pee.

"We don't have a lot of time." I stated. "Please tell me that you're ready."

"I don't want to do this." She told me.

"Marley, if you're pregnant, we need to know." I declared. "I know this isn't foolproof, but it'll have to do until we can see a doctor."

"Oh my god, it's positive." Marley stated. "What am I going to do?"

"Hey, we'll figure this out." I told her as I grabbed her. "I think we should wait until after the competition to tell anyone. I won't even tell Sam."

As soon as we got to the hotel, we noticed Jake was in the lobby with the rest of the guys. He then began to sing.

_I spend all my money on a big old fancy car  
For these bright-eyed honeys, oh yeah you know who you are  
Keep me up till the sun is high till the birds all call my name  
I'm addicted and I don't know why, guess I've always been this way_

_All these roads steer me wrong  
But I still drive them all night long, all night long _

_All you young wild girls, you make a mess of me  
Yeah you young wild girls, you'll be the death of me, the death of me  
All you young wild girls no matter what you do  
All you young wild girls, I always come back to you, come back to you _

_You, you, you, you  
You, you, you, you  
Yeah, you, you, you, you  
You, you, you, you _

_All you young wild girls, you make a mess of me  
Yeah you young wild girls, you'll be the death of me, the death of me  
All you young wild girls no matter what you do  
All you young wild girls, I always come back to you, come back to you _

"What are you trying to say to her? That you're a terrible boyfriend." I asked him.

"Yes." He answered. Now, I was confused. "I am a terrible boyfriend and I think you deserve better than me."

Well things were going to get awkward very soon. At that point, Mr. Schue called us for a meeting.

"So we need to come up with three songs to perform during the competition." He explained. "I heard that Marley and Jake were working on one. Charlie, did you have anything else?"

"Sam and I were working on something." I explained. "We can have it finished in time for the competition."

"Okay, then the rest of us are going to work on the third song." He declared. "Let's getting to writing the best songs that anyone is ever going to hear."

That seemed like it would be awful lot of pressure. I don't know if I could write the best song ever.

Sam and I walked over to our room. It was a definite plus to being engaged. I don't know when or if we were ever going to get married, but I guess it could happen at some point.

"So we're done with the music, so now we need to work on the words." I declared. "I think we should use powerful imagery to show that nothing can stop us. Basically that we won't go down no matter what is thrown at us."

"How about fire?" Sam questioned.

"Fire is a good starting point." I declared. "We need to go beyond that though. Let's throw in some water…no rain. No what's a good word that rhymes with rain…pain, drain, Blaine."

"How about remain?" Sam suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." I agreed as I wrote down 'We Remain' as the working title for the moment. We could always change it if we found something that worked better. "So you're pretty much graduating as soon as you get back." I pointed out. "Are you going to be ready for it?"

"Yeah, I'm not going to be a high school graduate and my parents are going to be proud of me because last year, I didn't think that I would make it this far. If not for you and Finn, I probably wouldn't have."

We spent the next hours working on the song. I decided that then it would be a good idea to take Marley to see a doctor to make sure that she's pregnant. We took a cab to the hospital and we found out that she was indeed pregnant. Her mom wasn't even here. I gave her a hug as she cried.

It turned out that the competition was going to be opened by Throat Explosion and their lead singer Jean Baptiste.

_When you're ready come and get it (Na-na-na na-na-na)  
When you ready come and get it (Na-na-na na-na-na)_

_You aint gotta worry, it's an open invitation I'll be sitting' right here, real patient  
All day, all night, I'll be waiting' standby Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you  
All day all night, maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie.  
I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.  
I love you much too much to hide you, this love aint finished yet.  
This love aint finished yet…  
So baby whenever you're ready…_

_When you ready come and get it  
When you ready come and get it  
When you ready come and get it  
Na-na-na, Na-na-na, Na-na-na_

_When you ready come and get it  
This love will be the death of me, but I know I'll die happily  
I know I know I know  
Because you love me so… yeah! _

_When you ready come and get it  
When you ready come and get it  
When you ready come and get it  
Na-na-na, Na-na-na, Na-na-na_

I can't believe that they chose that Selena Gomez song. I usually like her, but I really didn't like that song. It wasn't the worst song that I heard this year (That will always be "Blurred Lines".), but it was pretty awful. Also was she supposed to be talking to Justin Bieber there?

Unfortunately, they followed that up with an astoundingly good performance of Lynyrd Skynyrd's "Simple Man" and an equally amazing performance of Lady GaGa's "Speechless". I guess they followed through on their promise to do GaGa at Nationals. They were very good, but we were better.

Later we were backstage and about to perform. We were wearing black and white: white coats and shirts with black pants and ties for the guys and black dresses with white sashes for us.

"I told Jake." Marley told me. "I couldn't lie to him because he has the right to know and I don't know what I'm going to do now. I guess we just need to sing."

She and Jake went out to the stage and I took a seat at the piano. I can't believe that Brad didn't want to come with us. The rest of the band did. I began with the opening notes.

_Say something I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one if you want me to  
Anywhere I would have followed you  
Say something I'm giving up on you _

_**And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head I know nothing at all  
And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love, just starting to crawl**_

_**Say something I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one if you want me to  
Anywhere I would have followed you  
Say something I'm giving up on you **_

_**And I am will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love and I'm saying goodbye **_

_**Say something I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one if you want me to  
Anywhere I would have followed you  
Say something I'm giving up on you **_

I couldn't help but notice that there was a lot of pain in that song. I think that they obviously wanted to make it work, but they just couldn't, and even a baby wasn't going to keep them together. At that point, the rest of the group came out. Blaine was singing the lead.

_Maybe it's the way she walked  
Straight into my heart and stole it  
Through the door and past the guards  
Just like she already owned it _

_I said "Can you give it back to me?"  
She said "Never in your wildest dreams" _

_**And we danced all night to the best song ever  
We knew every line now I can't remember  
How it goes but I won't forget her  
Cause we danced all night to the best song ever  
I think it went "oh, oh, oh", I think it went "yeah, yeah, yeah"  
I think it goes**_

_**You know I know you know I'll remember you  
And I know you know I know you'll remember me (oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
And I hope you remember how we danced how we danced one two three**_

_**How we danced all night to the best song ever  
We knew every line now I can't remember  
How it goes but I won't forget her  
Cause we danced all night to the best song ever  
I think it went "oh, oh, oh", I think it went "yeah, yeah, yeah"  
I think it goes**_

_**Best song ever, it was the best song ever, it was the best song ever **_

At that point, Sam and I stood up. This was our moment and we needed to make it count. We didn't have anything to lose. We weren't in danger of losing the Glee Club, but I really wanted to win this. We could do this. I was starting.

_All the ways that you think you know me  
All the limits that you figured out, limits that you figured out  
Had to learn to keep it all below me  
Just to keep from being thrown around, just to keep from being thrown around _

**Every single time the wind blows  
Every single time the wind blows  
I see it in your face**

_**In a cold night **_**there will be no**_**fair fight  
**_**There will be no**_**good night **_**turn and walk away**_  
So burn me with fire, drown me with rain  
_**I'm gonna wake up screaming your name  
**_Yes I'm a sinner, _**yes I'm a saint  
**_Whatever happens here, _**whatever happens here**_** we remain**_

**Now we talk about our wasted future  
But we take a good look around  
Yeah, we take a good look around **

_And we know it hasn't been for nothing  
Cause we'll never let it slow us down  
Yeah we'll never let it slow us down _

_Every single time the wind blows  
Every single time the wind blows  
I see it in your face _

_**In a cold night **_**there will be no**_**fair fight  
**_**There will be no**_**good night **_**turn and walk away**_  
_**So burn me with fire**_, drown me with rain  
_**I'm gonna wake up screaming your name  
Yes I'm a sinner**_, yes I'm a saint_**  
**_Whatever happens here, _**whatever happens here**_** we remain**_

I could tell that that performance really brought the house down. Everyone stood up and clapped at it, including Finn and Lucy, who I didn't know were even in the audience. We'd done all we could do and now it was left to the judges.

We finished second. We lost to Throat Explosion. It was a bit of a downer, especially for the people like Sam who wouldn't get another chance at this. I guess we tried our best and we just weren't good enough. We would have to try again next year.

We found out that there was something at stake. Mr. Schue had made a bet with Sue that if he didn't win Nationals, we would go to Broadway. The Glee Club would continue, but with a to-be-determined new choir director. As far as I know, it wasn't going to be Finn, because he was going to UConn in the fall.

A few days later, I was in the audience watching as my fiancé walked across the stage to receive his diploma. I was with his family and they all looked happy about it. It was at that moment that him, Blaine, Artie, and Tina are began to sing. Blaine and Tina were going first.

_Just a small town girl living in a lonely world,  
She took the midnight train going anywhere  
_**Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit,  
He took the midnight train going anywhere**

Then Sam and Artie came in.

_A singer in a smoky room  
_**A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
**_**For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on **_

_**Strangers waiting up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night **_

_**Don't stop believing, hold onto that feeling streetlight people  
Don't stop believing, hold onto that feeling streetlight people **_

_**Don't stop**_

Now there were eight of us and we currently had no coach. We would need some new members to go forward in this. From what I gathered, Blaine, Tina, and Artie were all going to New York. There was a pretty big risk in that. Sam was going to work at the shop over the summer and I had signed up to be a lifeguard and we weren't going to get married. All I knew was that I couldn't for next year to start because I wanted another chance to win at Nationals. But first I went to Sam's apartment, where he was still wearing his gown.

So they made it to Nationals, but ended up losing, though the Glee Club will go on without Will. It means that there will be a new choir director in the next chapter and new members. And Marley is pregnant. The songs in this chapter are "Young Girls" by Bruno Mars, "Come and Get It" by Selena Gomez, "Say Something" by A Great Big World and Christina Aguileira, "Best Song Ever" by One Direction and "We Remain" by Christina Aguileira. Please don't forget to review.


	9. New Beginnings

I was sitting in the audience for auditions for the new school year. Our new Glee Club was Shelby Corcoran, a friend of Mr. Schue. I was sitting next to Marley, who was five months pregnant, in my cheerleading uniform. Kitty had convinced me to join after Sue left to work at a school in Los Angeles. The new coach did not require us to wear them every day, just today and on game days. We needed four more members to compete because everyone had stayed. I was a junior now along with everyone but Sugar and Joe, who were seniors. I was watching yet another person perform "Blurred Lines". That song needs to die. Someone needs to stop it. At this point, I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up.

"Do you mind if I show them how it's done, Ms. C?" I asked.

"Not at all." She declared as I took the stage.

_Let em know that we're still rock and roll_

_I don't care about my makeup, I like it better with my jeans all ripped up  
Don't know how to keep my mouth shut, you say so what  
I don't care if I'm a misfit, I like it better than the hipster bullish  
I am the only and one princess, you still love it_

_Some, somehow it's a little different when I'm with you  
You know what I really am all about, you know how it really goes  
Some, someway we'll be getting out of this town one day  
You're the only one that I want with me, you know how the story goes_

_When it's you and me when don't need no one to tell who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio  
What if you and I just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let em know that we're still rock and roll _

_Rock and roll hey, hey, hey  
Rock and roll hey, hey, hey _

_When it's you and me when don't need no one to tell who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio  
What if you and I just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let em know that we're still rock and roll _

"Charlie? You go here?" A familiar voice I turned to see Alexis Long on the side of the stage. We had gone to Crawford together. She was one of my friends that I lost touch with after leaving the school. She was wearing a black hoodie and jeans. She walked over to me, probably shocked at what I was wearing.

"What's your name?" Ms. C asked her.

"My name is Alexis Long and I will be performing Kree Harrison's 'All Cried Out'." She declared as I got off the stage and took a seat. I still had no idea what she was doing here.

_They say when the last tear comes, you can tell by the what it falls  
It's like seeing everything for the first time again  
It's not like the pain is gone, just hurts a little bit less  
You know you're gonna cross that line, who knows what you're gonna find  
It's only a matter of time in the end _

_I'm all cried out, I let it run like a river  
But it's empty now and the only consolation  
Is that I can lie here in this bed and put these memories to rest  
Somehow cause I'm all cried out _

"That was very good, Alexis." Ms. C told her. So it looked like we had one new member at least. I still needed to talk to her and I guess I could do that. I wasn't meeting Sam until 5:00, so I had some time for it. I found her once auditions were over.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"Well my family didn't have the money to keep sending me to private school." She explained. "I think I like this better because I don't have to wear skirts anymore. I cannot believe that you're a cheerleader. You said that you hated cheerleaders."

"Well that was before I really got to know one." I explained. "So are you dating anyone right now? Is there a guy or girl in your life?"

"Girl?" She asked with a blush.

"I wouldn't judge you if you were gay and it's been over a year since I've seen you." I explained.

"No, I'm straight and there's no one in my life right now." She told me. "What about you? What's with that ring on your finger?"

"I'm engaged." I told her.

"You're engaged?" She repeated in surprise. "Are you insane?"

"I know it's hard to believe, but we've been going out for about a year now. We're not getting married anytime soon, but he loves me and I love him, so why can't we be engaged?"

"You really have changed in the past year." She admitted. "So it is true that you were kicked out. I never really found out why."

"I made out with Mr. Douglas." I remarked. "It's good to see you and I think that you're going to make the Glee Club because we need new members."

"Is it true that your dad died?" She asked me.

"Yes." I told her. "I'm okay with talking about it. I didn't really even like him. I also was the maid of honor at my sister's wedding. It's been a crazy year."

"Well if this is what public school is like, I'm very interested in seeing what happens to me." She admitted. "Do you think that I can meet this guy to make sure that he's right for you?"

"You're not going to change my mind." I told her. "But yes, you can meet him."

Around 5:00, I took Alexis to the tire shop. He decided that he didn't really like community college over the summer and just wanted to work until I was done with high school. I walked over to him as they were closing up and kissed his large lips.

"Who's this?" He asked me once we stopped snogging.

"This is Alexis Long." I told him. "We went to Crawford together and now she goes to McKinley. Alexis, this is my fiancé, Sam Evans."

"You have really big lips." Alexis commented.

"I know." Sam replied. "So how was school?"

"Well a lot of the Glee Club auditions were terrible, except for Alexis." I told him. "Everyone kept singing the song of the summer, which happens to be one of the worst songs ever that makes me want to punch Robin Thicke every time that I hear it and I didn't even know who Robin Thicke was before this year."

"Charlie, it's just a song. Take some deep breaths." Sam instructed me.

"So we have a date planned, so you kind of need to go." I told Alexis. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Sam got changed before we went to the diner for our date. He was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I still can't believe that Kitty managed to convince you to join the cheerleading squad." He stated.

"Well now that Sue's gone, we actually have a coach that isn't a bitch while still being good." I explained. "Plus extracurriculars look good on college applications. So how does it feel not being in school anymore? I bet it's different in a good way."

"Well I do like getting up an hour later." He admitted. "We should sing something."

"Okay." I replied as I picked a song from the jukebox.

_I don't mind letting it down easy but just give it time  
If it don't hurt now then just wait just wait awhile  
You're not the big fish in the pond no more you're what they're feeding on_

_So what are you gonna do when the world don't open up round you  
So what are you gonna do when the world don't open up round you_

_Aint it fun living in the real world  
Aint it good being all alone  
Aint it good to be on your own  
Aint it fun you can't count on no one  
Aint it good to be on your own  
Aint it fun you can't count on no one  
Aint it fun living in the real world _

_**Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world**_

**Aint it fun, aint it fun, baby now you're one of us  
Aint it fun, aint it fun, aint it fun **

_Aint it fun living in the real world  
Aint it good being all alone  
Aint it fun living in the real world cause the world don't open up round you  
Aint it good being all alone _

_**Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own this is the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world**_

"I'm pretty sure that song is meant to be sarcastic though." He stated.

"Yes, it is, but we can take it for what it's worth." I told him before I kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He reciprocated as he stroked my hair. "So you'll be dressed like you normally do tomorrow. Not that I don't mind seeing you like this."

"Yes, I'll be practicing in shorts and a tank top like most cheerleaders do." I told him. "You know it is too bad that I didn't do this when you were the quarterback."

"Well I don't need you to be my personal cheerleader." He stated. "Someday you will be my wife and that's all that matters."

The next day I was at cheerleading practice. Our new coach was very perky. She was probably perkier than any of us. Marley was sitting in the bleachers. She said that she would have joined, but she couldn't.

"You girls are doing great." Karmen told us. I don't know why she spelled it with a K. Maybe that was just how her parents named her. "I do want to see smiles though. Charlie, give me a big grin when you're on top."

I was questioning this, but I did have to admit it was fun with her.

Later we were in our first Glee Club rehearsal of the year. Alexis was the only one to make it from the auditions. Jake seemed to be intent on checking to see if Marley was okay. It was pretty annoying and I could tell she was getting sick of it.

"Jake, I don't want you anymore." She declared. "You can pay child support if you want, but other than that, I don't care."

_You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all  
You started messing with my head until I hit a wall  
Maybe I should've known maybe I should've known  
That you would walk, you would walk out the door hey_

_Said you were done and met someone and rubbed it in my face  
Cut to the part she broke your heart and ran away  
I guess you should've known, I guess you should've known  
That I would talk, I would talk _

_But even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life  
You can talk your words and all your lies oh, oh, oh I really don't care  
But even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life  
You can talk your words and all your lies oh, oh, oh I really don't care _

Then Kitty came in and started.

**Yeah, listen up  
Hey, hey never look back dumbstruck boy ego intact  
Look boy why you so mad, second guess him but shoulda hit that  
Hey Marley, you picked the wrong lover,  
You shoulda pick that one, he's cuter than the other  
I just wanna laugh cause he's trying to be a hipster  
Kick him to the curb, take a Polaroid picture **

_But even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life  
You can talk your words and all your lies oh, oh, oh I really don't care  
But even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life  
You can talk your words and all your lies oh, oh, oh I really don't care  
Oh, oh, oh, I really don't care_

So I think it's safe to say that Marley was over Jake. She had her friends that would help her with her baby. We would take turns carrying her books to class for her and when the baby was born, we would help her babysit. A girl doesn't need a man to raise a baby.

I did however notice her talking to a guy the other day at lunch. I couldn't help but notice that he was short, like around Kitty's height. He had dark black hair. I decided to get a little closer. He looked kind of nerdy, but a lot of those guys are nice.

"Charlie, this is Gabriel Ramirez." Marley introduced. "He's a sophomore in my Spanish class. I was asking him if he was interested in joining Glee Club."

"Do you sing?" I asked him. "You weren't at auditions yesterday."

"I got nervous." Gabriel stated. "Do you really think that I can get in?"

"If you can sing, you should be able." I told him. "Just please don't sing 'Blurred Lines'."

He came to the rehearsal and sat down at the piano. It was nice to see that someone else played.

_I don't wanna make a scene, I don't wanna let you down  
Trying to do my own thing and I'm starting to figure it out  
That it's alright keep it together wherever we go  
And it's alright oh well whatever everybody needs to know_

_You might be crazy have I told you lately  
That I love you you're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
And it's crazy that someone could change me  
Now no matter what it is I have to do I'm not afraid to fly  
And you need to know that you're the reason why_

_If it was raining you would yell at the sun  
Pick up the pieces till the damage is done  
It's just another day in the shade  
Look at what a mess we made_

_You might be crazy have I told you lately  
That I love you you're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
And it's crazy that someone could change me  
Now no matter what it is I have to do I'm not afraid to fly  
And you need to know that you're the reason why_

This was going to be an interesting year.

So we have some new characters in this chapter. We have Alexis played by Malese Jow, Karmen played by Leighton Meester, and Gabriel played by David Archuleta. Also Charlie is a cheerleader and Marley and Jake aren't together. The songs are "Rock N Roll" by Avril, "Aint It Fun" by Paramore, "Really Don't Care" by Demi featuring Cher Lloyd, and "You're the Reason" by Victoria Justice. Please don't forget to review.


	10. The Stones Keep Rolling

We were now in our first official rehearsal the year. We still needed two members. Ms. C was going to give us our first assignment of the year.

"So our first assignment is going to be covering the most successful British band of all time." She stated.

"The Beatles?" Alexis guessed.

"No, while the beating may have been more successful, this band was in it for the long run." Ms. C continued. I knew who she was talking about it now. "This week's assignment is about the Rolling Stones."

_I can't get no satisfaction  
I can't get no satisfaction  
Cause I try and I try and I try and I try  
I can't get no, I can't get no _

_When I'm driving in my car, and that man comes on the radio  
He's telling me more and more about some useless information  
Supposed to fire my imagination I can't get no, oh no, no, no  
Hey, hey, hey that's what I say _

_I can't get no satisfaction  
I can't get guy reaction  
Cause I try and I try and I try and I try  
I can't get no, I can't get no _

_When I'm riding round the world, and I'm doing this and signing that  
And I'm trying to make some girl who tells me baby better come back next week  
Cause you see I'm on a losing streak, I can't get no, oh no, no, no  
Hey, hey, hey that's what I say_

_I can't get no, I can't get no  
I can't get no satisfaction, no satisfaction  
No satisfaction, no satisfaction _

"So by the end of the week, I want you all to have Rolling Stones songs to sing." She told us. We then began to walk out, but Ms. C stopped me in the doorway. "Charlie, are you free right now?"

"I guess I am." I responded. "I'm not meeting my boyfriend until later."

"I want you to come somewhere with me." She stated. I followed her car to a house. I assumed that it was her house. She met a woman at the door, who then walked out. She gestured for me to come inside.

'What am I doing here?" I questioned as I stepped inside.

"There's someone that I want you to meet." She stated as I followed her. I saw a little girl who was about three coloring. "I don't know what Quinn told you, but this is my daughter, Beth."

I looked at her and couldn't help but notice that she looked like Lucy. Now I understood. This was my niece.

"Who's this, Mommy?" Beth asked.

"This is Charlie." Ms. C introduced. I was a little bit surprised.

"Your eyes look like a raccoon." Beth said with a laugh. "Do you wanna play with me, Charlie?"

"Sure." I declared as I texted Sam to let him know that I would be busy for a little while. How long it would be, I wasn't sure. I've never actually done this before. "What do you wanna play?"

"So are you gonna be okay with Charlie for a little while I go out?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah, let's play some hide and seek." Beth suggested. "You hide and I'll seek."

Well this was going to be interesting. I had no idea where to hide. I wanted her to be able to find me pretty easily. I headed to the kitchen and went under the table, glad I was not wearing a short skirt today. After about two minutes she found me.

"You're bad at hiding." She told me as I smiled. "Maybe you're better at seeking."

I had a lot of fun playing with her. I didn't even mind that I could be spending time with Sam. The only problem was I wasn't sure if I should feed her or not. I decided that when Beth was in the bathroom, I would get the number. I dialed my sister.

"Hey." She greeted me. "How's your junior year?"

"I don't really have a lot of time to talk right now. Do you have Shelby Corcoran's cell number?" I asked.

"Why do you need that?" Lucy inquired.

"Because I'm babysitting your daughter and I don't know if she wants me to feed her." I explained. She gave me the number. "Thanks."

"Wait, before you hang up, I need to tell you something." She interrupted. "I'm pregnant. Finn and I are having a baby."

"That's great. You can tell me more about it later." I told her before I called Ms. C. She said she would make dinner, but I could give Beth a snack right now.

Beth then came back.

"Did you wash your hands?" I asked her. She shook her head. I picked her up and held up by the sink. "You need to wash your hands so you don't get sick."

I decided to sing for her while we waited for her mom to return. I sat down by her piano and began to play.

_Childhood living is easy to do  
The things you wanted I bought them for you  
Graceless fellow you know who I am  
You know I can't let you slide through my hands_

_Wild horses couldn't drag me away  
Wild, wild horses couldn't drag me away _

_I know I dreamed you a sin and a lie  
I have my freedom but I don't have much time  
Faith has been broken, tears must be cried  
Let's do some living before we die _

_Wild horses couldn't drag me away  
Wild, wild horses we'll ride them someday  
Wild horses couldn't drag me away  
Wild, wild horses we'll ride them someday_

"Is that about someone you love?" Beth asked me, seeming to think I wrote it.

"Yes, it was about my prince." I answered.

"Can I meet him sometime?" She responded.

"I'd have to ask your mom if I can bring him over." I said as I heard the door open.

That was when I finally decided to meet Sam. I hadn't expected to babysit. It was a lot of fun. I couldn't help but wonder if the fact that she was my niece contributed.

"So you're definitely in a good mood." Sam noted.

"I had a lot of fun with Beth." I stated. "I also found out that Lucy and Finn are having a baby."

"It seems like everyone's pregnant now." He commented. No, it was just Marley and Lucy. "So how many people do you in Glee Club now?"

"Ten." I told him. "I know Ryder was going to ask some of the football players to see if they were interested. I don't know how that will go."

The next morning, we found out that there was new guy in the room. He had long brown hair and was wearing a letterman jacket. Had Ryder actually convinced him to join? He was definitely very cute.

"Hey everybody, I'm Xander Collins and I have something that I wanted to sing for you. Ms. Corcoran said that you were doing Rolling Stones songs." He stated before he began to sing.

_Angie, Angie when will those clouds all disappear  
Angie, Angie where will it lead us from here_

_With no loving in our souls and no money in our coats  
You can't say we're satisfied  
But Angie, Angie you can't say we never tried _

_Angie, you're beautiful, but aint it time we said goodbye  
Angie, I still love you remember all though nights we cried_

_Oh Angie don't you weep, all your kisses still taste sweet  
I hate that sadness in your eyes  
But Angie, Angie aint it time we said goodbye  
With no loving in our souls and no money in our coats  
You can't say we're satisfied  
But Angie, I still love you baby everywhere I look I see your eyes  
There aint a woman that comes close to you come on baby dry your eyes  
But Angie, Angie aint it good to be alive  
Angie, Angie you can't say we never tried. _

"That was great, Xander." Ms. C. told him. "Do you know anyone else who might want to join by any chance?"

"I could ask my boyfriend." Xander stated before I heard both Marley and Alexis sigh in disappoint. "Oh yeah, I'm gay."

"That's not a problem." Ms. C. said. "Does anyone else have a Rolling Stones song to perform?"

"I guess I have something." Jake declared as he walked to the center of the room.

_I see a red door and I want it painted black  
No colors anymore I want them to turn black  
I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes  
I have to turn my head until my darkness goes_

_I see a line of cars and they are painted black  
With flowers and my love both never to come back  
I see people turn their heads and quickly look away  
Like a newborn baby it just happens every day_

_I see a red door and I want it painted black  
No colors anymore I want them to turn black  
I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes  
I have to turn my head until my darkness goes_

_I wanna see it painted, painted, painted black  
Black as night, black as coal  
I wanna see the sun blotted out from the sky  
I wanna see it painted, painted, painted black_

So I could tell that he was taking Marley telling him that she wanted nothing to do with him hard by singing the anthem of emo kids everywhere.

After rehearsal, I was at the mall with Marley and Alexis while Kitty and Katie were on dates.

"It sucks that the hot new guy is gay." Alexis stated.

"Well, there's also Gabriel. I'm pretty sure that he's not gay." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but he's shorter than me." She argued. "I've never been with a guy shorter than me."

"His height really shouldn't matter." Marley pointed out.

"Well if you don't like Gabriel, maybe you could help Jake get out of his funk." I suggested. I then turned to Marley. "Would that be okay with you?"

"I don't like Jake anymore." Marley stated. "You can date if he wants, but he is someone to watch out for. I mean he cheated on me simply because I didn't want to have sex with him."

"Why did he make such a big deal out of it because you obviously did sleep with him once?" Alexis asked.

"I don't know." Marley replied. "So do you think that Gabriel will like me? I mean I don't really have a problem with his height, but do you think that he might have a problem with my pregnancy?"

"From what I've seen, he doesn't seem like he'd be a very judging person." I commented. "I'm also pretty sure that he's a virgin."

"I don't think that any of this talking is actually doing us good." Alexis remarked. "I think the only way that we can get this to work is to actually talk to the guys. Right now we have some shopping to do. So what were we getting?""

"Maternity clothes." I answered. "Since I have the most money, I am in charge of the clothing budget."

"You guys don't need to bend over backwards to take care of me." Marley declared. "My mom and I can do this."

"Your mom needs to work since you can't." I pointed out. "Between the three of us, we can do enough to help you raise this baby. So did you find out if you're having a boy or girl?"

"I don't really want to know." She responded.

"It's easier to buy stuff for a baby if you know what sex they are." Alexis pointed out. "So how is this system working anyway?"

"I'm buying clothes, Katie got a job at a supermarket and is getting food and vitamins and Kitty in charge of all baby-related stuff." I explained. It was kind of a complicated system but it was working so far and that was what mattered.

The next day in Glee, we noticed that Xander had brought a black guy with dreadlocks with him.

"Hey, everyone, I'm Johnny Carter." He said. "Xander told me that you needed another member, so here I am. I don't really have a song that I want to sing right now."

I guess technically he didn't need to sing. I mean if he could dance that would probably be good enough. It was nice that we didn't really take that long to fill up the Glee Club because we did need to prepare for Sectionals right now.

We were going to be practicing our first group number of the year. We probably weren't going to use it at Sectionals, but we needed to be ready to work with each other.

_If I could stick my pen in my heart and spill it all over the stage  
Would it satisfy die you, would it slide on by you, would you think the boy is strange  
Aint he strange_

_If I could win you, if I could sing you a love song so divine  
Would it be enough for your cheating heart if I broke down and cried  
If I cried _

_I said I know it's only rock and roll but I like it  
I know it's only rock and roll but I like it like it yes I do  
Oh well I like it, I like it, I like it  
I said can't you see this old boy has been lonely _

_And do you think that you're the only girl around  
I bet you think that you're the only woman in town oh yeah_

_I said I know it's only rock and roll but I like it  
I know it's only rock and roll but I like it like it yes I do  
I said I know it's only rock and roll but I like it  
I said I know it's only rock and roll but I like it  
I know it's only rock and roll but I like it, like it yes I do  
Well I like it, I like it, I like it, I like it, I like it, I like it  
Only rock and roll but I like it, only rock and roll but I like it_

So you probably saw the Charlie and Beth scenes coming. There are also two new characters, Xander is played by Tony Oller and Johnny is played by Leon Thomas III. The songs in this chapter are "Satisfaction" from Out of Our Heads, "Wild Horses" from Sticky Fingers, "Angie" from Goats Head Soup, "Paint It, Black" from Aftermath, and "It's Only Rock and Roll But I Like It" from It's Only Rock and Roll. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
